Beat Uchiha: Saiyan of the Hidden Leaf
by freephysic17
Summary: The perspective of Naruto's tale told by Beat Uchiha, who is half saiyan and half human, & the cousin of Sasuke. Elements of Naruto and Dragon Ball Z, but mainly based off Naruto. Trailer is out & is the real summary of this story. Beat is from DBZ Heroes, so not really too OC. Rated T, but may turn M because of blood, language, etc.
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

"Can I ask you something Beat," Daiki simply asked staring off into the sunset.

"Uh sure Daiki," Beat replied confused with the sudden change in attitude.

There was a sudden and slightly uncomfortable silence.

Deciding to break the silence, Daiki asked, "Beat. Do you know who your father was?"

(Scene Change)

"Sasuke! Watch your left!" Beat shouted.

"Got it!" Sasuke yelled back as he narrowly dodged another senbon aimed right for his head.

(Scene Change)

Ino watched along with her teammates behind the bushes as Beat continuously fending off Zaku from Sakura. Beat was exhausted from his fight earlier with Orochimaru, but he wasn't going to stop until his last dying breath.

(Scene Change)

"You dare stand in my way Beat?" asked Sasuke with half of the Curse Mark already spread throughout his body.

"I'm not going to let you pass Sasuke," Beat replied with determination.

Sasuke closed his eyes & said, "Well then, I guess I'll have no choice but to kill you."

"You can try Sasuke," Beat replied. "You can try."

(Scene Change)

Beat stood in the middle of an open field with his friends keeping their distance, but still near enough to support him if he needed. Naruto was still in the hospital after his fight with Sasuke. Beat clenched both of his hands into fist as he began to have flashbacks from Itachi's Betrayal to Sasuke leaving the village. He was looking down at the ground with tears forming on the brim of his eyes and slowly streaming down his face. However he went from being sad to an enraged state very quickly. Suddenly the sky grew darker and the ground began to shake violently.

(Scene Change)

His friends and teammates turned towards his direction and looked at him in shock, awe and fear.

(Scene Change)

Beat's hair was flashing between his typical black-hair to a flash of gold. The ground beneath him also began to crack and crumble away into oblivion. Suddenly, he flexed his muscles and began to yell into the sky. Lighting appeared and it began to rain.

"Sasuke!" he cried out. "Sasuke!"

The shaking ground turned even more violent before causing the earth beneath the other chunin to rise up and become unleveled. Kakashi-sensi and Daiki-sensi both arrived at the scene just in time to see the final stage in Beat's transformation. Kakashi was about to go and stop him, but Daiki held a hand up indicating for Kakashi to not intervene. Kakashi was hesitatant, but seeing the look in Daiki's eyes told him that it would benefit everyone in the long run.

With one final cry, Beat yelled, "Sasuke! Aaaaarrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh!"

Beat suddenly transformed causing the ground around him to completely disintegrate and leave nothing but a giant crater behind. His hair was no longer black, but it was now a golden color. His chakra and ki had increased fifty fold, and he was surrounded by this golden energy. Everyone was dumbfounded at this transformation, save Daiki. He knew exactly what just happened with Beat.

'So Beat,' he thought to himself, 'you finally transformed just like your old man. I wasn't expecting this at all. Your father and mother would be proud of you. But right now, you and I are going to train to control this power. It easily rivals the power of the tailed beasts. It will be a long road before you can bring Sasuke back Beat. I hope you're ready for this challenge.'

(Fade into a black screen)

Beat Uchiha: Saiyan of the Hidden Leaf


	2. Prologue

Prologue

He traveled to the earth in search of new adventure and new opponents. He was one of the newly discovered races in the galaxy. He was a Saiyan. For many alien beings, this means nothing, but for the people of that planet, this meant a lot. There were only a handful of Saiyans. In fact, there are less than a total of one hundred-fifty Saiyans still alive to this day.

This young Saiyan was very different from the rest of his race. Saiyans in general thirst for battle and usually never give any mercy to other races from various planets. This Saiyan however sought only to get stronger so that he can protect the ones he loves the most.

He never sought to kill; he only fought other alien races to seek more strength. He was considered to be the strongest warrior amongst the Saiyans. However many considered him to be a coward and weakling because of his lack of aggressiveness and will power to terminate other lives of other races.

This Saiyan one day had enough of the ways his people were living, and he decided to leave. Many laughed, taunted him, and told him to leave because he was useless anyways. He took a pod and sent himself to another star system far away from that of where the Saiyans were.

The young Saiyan eventually ended up on a planet known as earth. It was only a few systems away from his home planet, but he new it would do. After having landed onto the new planet's surface, he stepped out of his pod and began searching around the place.

After traveling a good fifty miles by flying of course, he came upon a large village with a large bustling population. Deciding not to scare the "local inhabitants", he descended into a nearby forest and made sure that he wrapped his tail around himself to present it as a belt.

As he was walking through the forest, he heard some voices talking amongst themselves. He quickly yet quietly walked through the brush and came to the edge of the forest. He noticed that there was a path leading towards the entrance of the village. Walking along that path were three people.

The first he noticed was a man standing at about five foot ten or so with blonde spikey hair and warm blue eyes. The second person he noticed was a woman with crimson hair. She was standing at about five foot five or so. The third person he saw with that group completely blew him away. The third individual was a woman standing at about a height of five feet a six inches. She had raven hair and beautiful onyx eyes.

Everything about this woman blew him away. The trio, particularly the blonde man and crimson-haired woman seemed to be arguing about something. Or rather the crimson-haired woman was ranting about something while the blonde man simply sweat dropped and continued to listen with respect.

The raven-haired woman simply rolled her eyes and watched the two in amusement. However, she looked a little bit towards the surrounding forest and saw the young Saiyan standing behind a tree watching them. As soon as he noticed that she saw him, the young Saiyan quickly hid behind the tree he was looking from. The raven-haired woman smirked at this and stopped staring towards the tree. The other two stopped a few feet ahead of her noticing their teammate stop so suddenly.

"What is it Akane?" the blonde one asked curiously.

"I just saw someone a moment ago hiding behind one of the trees over here," the raven-haired woman replied simply.

The crimson-haired woman took a defensive stance and drew out a kunai as well.

"Is it an enemy?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't think so. He seemed a little intimidated by us," the raven-haired woman replied teasingly.

That caused the young Saiyan to jump out from behind the tree and yell at the raven-haired woman accusingly.

"Hey, I am not intimidated by any of you. I probably have a lot more power than the three of you combined!" he retorted.

After the outburst, the young Saiyan paled as he was caught red-handed. The raven-haired woman smirked, the blonde man watched and studied the new stranger before him with amusement, but the crimson-haired woman was still on her guard.

The young Saiyan noticed this and chuckled mentally in his mind, 'Remind me not to get on her bad side.'

The raven-haired woman asked, "So Mr. Eavesdropper, what's your name?"

"My name is Eli Light, or just Eli," the man replied simply.

"You're a foreigner huh? Your name is kind of cute," the raven-haired woman replied.

The young Saiyan was not fazed by this as the young woman hoped he would've been. He's been teased and made fun of so much because of his name that he became quite used to the insults or compliments about his name.

"You find that cute?" the crimson-haired one asked.

"Eh, I have my weird fascinations," the raven-haired replied curtly.

"Right, well my name is Minato, Minato Namikaze. It's a pleasure to meet you Son Eli," Minato greeted kindly.

"Nice to meet you Minato," replied Eli bowing towards the blonde shinobi.

The raven-haired lady, or previously identified as Akane introduced herself next.

"Hey there. My name is Akane. Akane Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Eli."

The crimson-haired lady sighed and lowered her guard.

"The name is Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. Nice to meet you as well," she said politely as she could muster.

Eli sweat dropped at the sudden change in Kushina's attitude.

'This woman is definitely bipolar,' he thought before saying, "Thank you for your kindness, it is a pleasure to meet you all too."

"Anyways Eli, what are you doing out here? Are you heading towards Konoha?" Minato asked.

Confused, Eli responded with, "Um, what is Konoha?"

Kushina face faulted before getting up and asking, "Wait, you don't know what Konoha is?"

"Nope. I come from a VERY far away place remember?" he reminded her.

Kushina sweat dropped and asked, "How about the Hidden Leaf Village?"

Akane rolled her eyes and said, "Same thing Kushina."

Kushina turned around immediately and replied shouting, "I know Akane! I'm just trying to see if he's heard the other name of our village!"

Akane chuckled and said calmly, "Alright Kushina. Calm down."

Kushina puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest. Minato, Akane, and Eli all laughed at this sight. After a few seconds of laughing, the four calmed down and continued their conversation with Light.

Eli replied awkwardly, "Yeah, I don't know what either of those two things are. I just so happened to come towards this area." 'Whatever planet I'm on,' he added mentally.

Suddenly his stomach grumbled so loudly that it startled the other three. He began rubbing his stomach and gave them a cheeky smile. He then brought up a hand behind his head and started to embarrassingly scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry, that was my stomach. I've been traveling for quite a while now that I forgot I ate all of my food I packed with me," he said.

Minato smiled & said, "What do you say we continue this conversation at the local ramen place I know? Lunch will be on me."

"Really? You don't have to do that," Eli replied trying to be courteous.

"It's my treat. Plus it looks like you don't have many belongings with you. Let alone any money to pay for a meal," Minato pointed out.

Eli chuckled & replied, "Yeah, that's the truth. Sorry, I don't mean to be a burden on anybody."

"It's no problem at all!" Minato replied happily.

Kushina looked and Minato and called him, "Minato."

Minato turned his attention towards the crimson-haired woman.

"Yes Kushina?" he responded.

Kushina questioned, "Is it even allowed? Can we bring a stranger like him into the village?"

Eli didn't take any offense to what Kushina had just said. After all, he indeed just met the three, and he didn't really want to impose on anyone, but he didn't want to miss out on a hearty lunch either.

"If it's too much to ask for, then I'll just go on my separate way from you guys. I really don't want to impose on anyone if it's that much trouble," he replied.

"Non-sense Eli, it's no problem at all. Plus I'm sure you could use a place to stay right?" Minato replied trying to convince everyone present otherwise.

Eli sighed & said, "Honestly yeah. I kind just went off adventuring without thinking ahead."

Akane walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

She told him, "It's no problem at all. I'm sure that you could use the help. Plus I'm open for helping someone out. On top of that, you don't look or sound like a bad person. I was studying you while you and Minato were talking, and I didn't sense a single bit of evil or darkness in your heart and words. So sure, it's no problem at all."

Light smiled at her & replied, "Thank you Akane. That was sweet of you to say."

Akane blushed slightly at his statement. It also didn't help that he gave her another one of his "grins" that would attract all types of women towards him.

"I-It's like I said, it's n-no problem at all," she replied stuttering a bit.

Eli's stomach grumbled again. He grinned again and began itching under his nose. Akane blushed an even brighter shade of red but managed to hide it from the young Saiyan. However, this did not go unnoticed by the other two ninjas. They looked at one another and smirked at each other. They knew that Akane was developing something for this man even before she or he knew it.

With a grin, Eli said, "Well lead the way guys. I'm starving over here!"

Minato laughed and Kushina giggled at his reaction to his stomach growling. The two began walking off towards the village entrance with Light tailing behind them. Akane however stopped right where she was and placed her hands over her chest. She felt her heart skip a beat when he gave he that grin of his.

'What could this mean? Why did I stutter before him? I've been able to stand up to any man I've met before, but he's different. He's a lot different from the rest of the men I've met in my life. Perhaps the only one to rival his personality is Minato, but other than that, he's totally different. What is this meaning?' she thought to herself.

Eli noticed that Akane was still in her spot, so he stopped and turned around to face her direction.

"Hey Akane!" he shouted.

Akane looked up from the ground and noticed that he called her.

"You comin' or what? If you don't hurry, I might have to just carry all of you there! I'm starving! Come on slow poke!" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could.

Once again he ended that statement with that grin of his. She blushed again, but then quickly shook it off and began to jog towards the others who stopped and waited for her to catch up. As she was jogging over, Akane had some thoughts in her head.

'Grandmother, I think now I understand what you were trying to tell me. I think now that looking back on what you said, I think now I found that one person who is completely the opposite from me. You were right. I won't find that person, but that person will naturally find me. And I truly believe that person has indeed found me. Thank you grandmother. You've always been so kind to sis and me. I can never fully repay you.'

And with that, they entered Konoha.

That event was only the beginning for the young Saiyan. Through the years that he stayed in Konoha after this encounter, he became a part of the village. He never joined a clan, but he remained as an independent citizen in the village. He was well known amongst all the people of Konoha because of his personality and attitude. Eli was like a celebrity amongst the many young people of Konoha. In fact, he became a teacher and taught at the local school for young shinobi. He even managed to get his own apartment and repaid Minato for his kindness once his paycheck came in.

As for Akane, let's just say that as the years passed, she fell in love with the young Saiyan and the two eventually got married. Even though some Uchiha disagreed with the marriage, they still respected her decision because Eli had helped the Uchiha Clan on multiple occasions. Two years into their marriage, they eventually had their first-born child. They named him Beat Light Uchiha.

This is Beat's story about his life and adventures throughout the shinobi world.


	3. Ch 1 Start of a New Adventure

Chapter 1: The Start of the Adventure

It's been four years since that incident, since the Fall of the Uchiha Clan. Only two survivors were known to have survived after the massacre that occurred. Those two current survivors were Sasuke Uchiha and Beat Uchiha. The two were different yet similar at the same time. Sasuke was more reserved and often kept to himself instead of socializing with other people. Beat on the other hand was a lot more social and outgoing. However he still had the same attitude as his cousin at times, and kept to himself from time to time as well.

While Sasuke was mostly cold towards others, Beat was more welcoming and had a friendly personality. The most common trait the two shared was their desire to obtain more power and become stronger and find a certain individual. However, the two also had other reasons for gaining power. Despite their differences in attitude, they were still family, and they often spoke with one another and challenged each other every day.

Today was the start of the assignment of teams and their squad leaders. The two Uchihas were currently seated in their respective seats in the classroom. Too much of their disappointment, the two Uchihas were sitting away from one another. Sasuke was sitting next to a pink-haired girl named Sakura Haruno. Next to her was the greatest nuisance to many of the other children in the class, Naruto Uzumaki.

Despite the many people that disliked him, Beat actually had some respect for his fellow genin. Naruto ran into him one day, and the two now genin seemed to get along just fine. However unlike Beat, Naruto was a bit more of a wild child, and he would constantly perform pranks just to seek attention from the village. After these pranks, the villagers would often hate him more and wish for him to just die. Beat however saw that Naruto was simply lonely at times and sought for parental love like he and Sasuke were at times and just wanted some love and attention.

However, Naruto wasn't entirely lonely. He had a twin sister named Naruko. She literally was the female version of Naruto. She had her hair in twin pigtails and she wore an orange jumper and shorts similar to her brother's style of clothing. Beat met her when he was going to meet Naruto to play. She was a bit shy when she first was introduced to the young Uchiha, but eventually she became more and more open.

What helped her reassurance was Beat's famous smile that made many people's hearts melt. What he didn't understand is how many villagers didn't appear to have the same hatred towards the blonde Uzumaki female. It just didn't make sense, nor was it fair at all to the siblings. She was currently sitting next to Beat watching her brother.

Beat sighed as he turned to face the front of the room. Standing in the front of the room was Iruka-sensei, waiting for the right time to start class. Next to Naruko's left were two girls of their age. One's name was Haruna Kagawa, and the other was named Aki Okazaki. Haruna had light brunette hair and green eyes. Aki had red hair and hazel eyes. The two girls were talking to each other that they didn't even notice Kai or Naruko present next to them. Many of the girls in his class were glaring daggers at the two oblivious girls and the one blonde girl next to Beat. They all wanted to be in their position sitting next to him. Apparently both him and Sasuke have become popular amongst many of the girls in their class despite not knowing what the boys did to gain this much attention.

Sasuke was bothered by most of the attention, particularly the attention he kept on receiving from Ino Yanamaka, and Sakura Haruno. Beat was not as bothered by the attention he received; however he wished that the many of them would at least give his ears a rest. He sighed once again before Iruka-sensei silenced the class and told them to all take a seat.

Once things settled down, Iruka did a brief introduction, and explained what was to happen. Genin were to be assigned in groups of a minimum of three people and one sensei that would help train and guide them to reach the level of chunin. Next Iruka began calling out teams. Many of the teams were based on who was sitting next to whom.

"Naurto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha are Team 7," Iruka called out.

"What? Your telling me I gotta work with this jerk!" Naruto yelled out.

"I feel the same way. Why should I have to put up with a noisy and pathetic weakling such as yourself?" Sasuke replied calmly but coldly.

"Why you…" Naruto said ready to clock Sasuke.

"Naruto! That's enough. Plus I'm sure you could learn a thing or to from Sasuke about hard work and studying," Iruka said trying to prevent any fights from breaking out in the classroom.

The class broke out into many fits of laughs and giggles. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms across his chest in defiance. Once things settled back down, Iruka went ahead and continued on with the teams. Eventually, he came to Beat's group.

"This final group is going to have four members in its entirety. There are an uneven number of you in this class, so this will be a unique situation. This is not necessarily an advantage over the other groups, unless this group decides to make use of the number of members it will have. Beat Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki, Haruna Kagawa, and Aki Okazaki are going to be Team 11," he said finishing his list.

"Wait, we both get to be with Beat Uchiha?" Aki asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah… I'm right here you know," he replied while sweat dropping.

He gave the two girls a cheeky grin and scratched the back of his head. The two girls instantly squealed and began hugging each other. Beat sweat dropped once more at this sight and turned his attention towards Iruka-sensei. He was mentally asking Iruka if he was serious about this decision. Iruka simply nodded and then turned his attention towards the rest of the class.

'Did they forget about Naruko?' Beat added to his thoughts.

Turning his attention from Beat to the rest of the class, Iruka told them, "Now that you have your teams, you will now go meet your respective assigned sensei at the location I tell each of your teams to go."

After he did this, he dismissed the class, and each team went to go meet their mentors at the stated location. Beat and the three girls walked towards the tree with the swing out in the front of the school. The three girls were walking behind him speaking and giggling amongst each other. Beat was just a few feet away from them with his hands behind his head. He had a slightly bored expression on his face as he continued to walk towards the exit. When they got there, they noticed that the place was empty.

"We are supposed to meet a sensei here right?" Aki asked confused by the deserted location.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei said he or she would be here. Beat, what do you think?" Haruna added.

Beat didn't answer them. He was too busy staring up into the tree.

"Beat?" Naruko asked curiously while trying to follow where he was staring.

Beat stepped closer to the tree without batting an eye. He stopped after walking a good three or four feet. He then squinted his eyes an attempt to seek what he was looking for amongst the leaves. Suddenly a kunai appeared from the tree headed in the girls' direction. The girls shrieked in terror and held onto each other waiting for the kunai to hit one of them.

However there was only a slight breeze and a sound of gravel being grated against a sandal. The three girls, whose eyes were shut tightly, opened their eyes to see Beat standing in front of them. He caught the kunai and was now simply twirling it around his index finger. He was still looking up at the trees while doing this.

Without turning his head around to face them, he asked the girls, "Are you three alright?"

The girls heard the concern and sincerity in his voice despite not turning are to face them. Whatever, or rather whoever attacked them from inside the leaves and branches really caught his attention. The girls slightly blushed at this reaction.

"Yeah, we're fine Beat," Aki replied.

Haruna added, "Thanks for asking."

"Thanks for the save," Naruko said.

Beat turned around for a brief moment and gave them all his famous cheeky grin. The three girls' faces turned an even brighter shade of pink. He then turned back towards the tree with a slightly serious expression. After another minute or so, he smirked and spoke out loud.

"Oi! Daiki-sensei! I know that's you who just attacked us right now! Come on out! We've known each other long enough now," he called out.

Just then there was a sudden rustle of leaves, and out came from the tree was a man with dark brown hair with brown eyes. He had an eye patch covering his left eye, and he had a scar that ran across the top of his right hand. He was clean-shaven, although he can look like a rough person with a beard. He was standing at about five feet and ten inches tall. He also had a piece of wheat hanging from the right corner of his mouth. He was currently standing in front of Beat.

"Yo little man, how's it going?" he asked rather informally.

Beat questioned, "Shouldn't you be a little more formal considering you're a sensei?"

"Eh, you and I are practically family. Your father and I were best friends, so that makes me your uncle or something like that," he replied while scratching his head.

Beat sweat dropped & sighed before saying, "You're my godfather you know."

"I am?" Daiki looked at him confused.

Beat sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Daiki chuckled at this sight and had a thought, which he kept to himself.

'Man, he really is mature for his age. Then again when you have a tragic event like what happened on that night, then you really got to mature a whole faster than most kids to survive on your own. I wish I could spend more time with him and Sasuke, but things are getting worse in today's society. At least this gives me an opportunity to train him more for your sake Eli. I'm glad you taught him the basics to your special powers that he obtained from you. Then again, he hasn't had his hair turn golden yet, so I'm gonna be concerned when that happens. Then again you did say that it'd take some time before that happens. At least I don't have much to worry about.'

"Daiki-sensei!" Beat yelled trying to get his attention.

Daiki woke up from his dreamland & looked back at his godson simply saying, "Huh? What? When? Yeah, what's up little man?"

Beat sighed & replied, "I said you should probably apologize to my fellow teammates over my shoulder. You did scare them out of their wits you know that? And you should probably introduce yourself to them as well."

Daiki looked on over to where the three girls where. Aki and Haruna were still huddled close together while watching the whole interaction between the two family members unfold. Naruko was standing separated from the two with her hands on both sides of her hips. Daiki chuckled and walked around his godchild to go introduce himself. The girls got closer together, with the exception of Naruko who stood her ground, and Daiki put his hands up at the sight of this.

He gently said, "I'm not gonna hurt either of you. I'm sorry I threw that kunai at you three. I honestly meant to throw that at my godson over here, but it slipped out earlier than I anticipated. Thank goodness that my godson has the speed and quickness he has now."

Beat sighed and relied curtly, "You're lucky that I stopped the kunai in time, otherwise you'd be in court right now being sued by two different families."

Naruko had an expression of sadness when the word 'families' was brought up. Beat took notice of this and immediately apologized for being insensitive about his words. Naruko told him that he wasn't trying to be a jerk about it and forgave him anyways. She knew that he wasn't a bad person and that he wasn't trying to offend her, but the word 'family' stung her. She had Naruto, and Naruto had her, but at the same time, the longing for parental love was something that both she and Naruto wished they had. It didn't help with the fact that the village hated Naruto and then turned their anger out on her when she tried to defend him.

He was relief that he quickly managed to cheer up the young Uzumaki. At the same time, Daiki sweat dropped at his godson's bluntness. Him being blunt was a trait that he inherited from his Uchiha mother. She was always blunt towards him and everyone she met and talked to. The two had been friends since their genin days, and the two always saw each other as brother and sister. When Akane was beginning to go out with Eli, Daiki immediately challenged him to a fight for approval of letting him take his "sister" out on a date. Of course Eli won in the end, but that didn't stop Daiki from challenging him every time Eli wanted to take Akane out on a date.

Akane wasn't like most girls and women at the time. One would assume she would get bored of the same old thing of challenging another man's manliness, but she actually enjoyed watching the two get into a sparring session against each other. Too much of her delight, the two males ended up becoming friends after having fought one another so many times. Most would say that the only way the two communicate is through their fists, but they eventually were able to talk "normally". Of course when Beat was born, Daiki was asked by both Eli and Akane to be their child's godfather. Daiki, being Akane's brother figure and Eli's best friend in the village, said yes to this request.

When Eli "passed" away from this life, Daiki was there to comfort his sister in time of need. Eli's "death", or rather MIA was not taken lightly amongst the village either. In fact, many were sad and demanded answers from the Third Hokage and the Fourth Hokage about his whereabouts. Of course, the two hokages had no answer for the villagers. Then about a month after his disappearance, the attack upon the Uchiha Clan occurred. Right before her death, Akane had asked Daiki to adopt her son and raise him as his own.

Daiki, of course, accepted this request and went in search for the young Uchiha. Of course, it was too late, and he found Kai lying next to his deceased mother unconscious. He searched the rest of the Uchiha's land, and discovered Sasuke as well lying unconscious amongst the dead bodies of the Uchihas. That was when of course he met Sasuke's older brother, and Kai's older cousin Itachi Uchiha standing with blood soaked on his clothing. They didn't say much, nor were they going to challenge each other; however Itachi did say one thing to him.

 _Itachi simply said to him, "'Make sure that those two grow stronger. I one day hope to face either one of them, or both of them. In the mean time, please watch over the both of them. Even though I had them experience something so terrifying and horrifying, I still do love them.'"_

 _Daiki simply nodded and picked up the two Uchiha boys and took them into his home. He wanted revenge against Itachi for killing everyone in the entire Uchiha Clan, but he knew that Itachi was a lot stronger than him._

That was a summary of his backstory of being involved with Beat and Sasuke. Of course Beat and Daiki had a strong bond with one another, but Sasuke was a bit more difficult to get along with. Sasuke was obedient and showed respect towards the older shinobi, but Sasuke was never close to him like Beat was. However it was different in Daiki's eyes when the two Uchihas were together. When the two were alone, Sasuke would show his softer side than he would with any other people. This was obvious because the two were the only Uchihas left in the village, and they were the only family that each other had.

Daiki shook off the memories that were suddenly flowing through him and continued on with his introduction.

"Anyways, yes my name is Tadashi Daiki. And I will be your instructor for the next years you spend training as a genin to the end of your chunin years. As you both know by now, I am the godfather of Beat Uchiha. His father and I were best of friends, and his mother was like a sister to me. Let us begin by introducing ourselves to one another. I would like you to state your name, your favorite food or foods, and your goal or goals that you have and would like to accomplish. As always, ladies first," he gestured towards the two girls.

The three girls looked at each other and were having a telepathic conversation. Naruko was the first to raise her hand without hesitation.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki! I am the brother of Naruto Uzumaki. My favorite food is ramen and my goal is to become Hokage one day and help the many people of this village!" she stated cheerily.

Daiki nodded and turned his attention towards the other two girls.

Haruna timidly said, "W-Well, my n-name is Haruna Kagawa. My favorite foods are fruits, vegetables, and any types of sweets. My goal is to become a better healing shinobi. I want to become a better healer to help the hospital and their patients so that they can recover faster and get back out into the world to do their part in making it a better place."

Daiki smiled & said, "Very good. Thank you Haruna. Aki?"

Aki, in a less timid voice, said, "Okay. My favorite foods are probably pork, eggs, and rice. My goal is to become a better ninja to help the Shinobi World. I know that's a broad topic, but I'm still trying to figure that out."

Daiki smiled once more and said softly, "Very good Aki. All three of you seem keen on helping others and making this world a better place. That's very good for you. Most people would probably not say things that you two have just stated. I'm impressed."

All the girls gave light blushes & said simultaneously, "Thanks sensei!"

Daiki nodded and then turned his attention towards his godson who was patiently waiting with his arms folded across his chest. Beat looked up at his godfather and sighed before speaking.

"As you both probably already know, my name is Beat Uchiha. My favorite food is practically anything appealing to me. Unlike my cousin who would probably say something like 'I don't have any particular things that I like,'" he said imitating Sasuke.

The girls giggled at his impersonation of his cousin. Daiki merely smiled and lightly elbowed his godson. Beat looked up at him and gave him his usual cheeky grin. He then turned a bit more serious and finished his introduction, but still remained partially pleasant.

"My goal, or rather goals in life are sort of complicated. I wish to find a particular someone who is dear to me, but went missing. I still believe that he is out there somewhere I just have to look harder. So my hope is that I find him one day and have some of my questions answered.

"Another goal of mine is to find another individual who was close to me and ask him why did what he did in the past. It's not a topic that I like to particularly like to speak about, but I want to find this person too and seek the truth in his actions.

"I also want to restore my clan back in this village. Since its disappearance, I've wanted to reestablish our place in Konoha and have people recognize us once again. I also want to make the world a better place, and I'm possibly thinking of attempting of becoming the next Hokage someday.

"But most importantly, I want to become stronger. I want to test my strengths and limits and learn how to go beyond what I've already learned or have. Those are my goals, or rather those are my ambitions," he finished.

Daiki, amazed at his godson's ambitions, said, "Wow, I didn't think that you had so many goals in your life. How come you never share those with me when we're at home?"

Beat bluntly, "It never came up in conversation until this point."

Daiki sweat dropped & said, "Yeah, I guess it never did."

He knew exactly who were the two mysterious people who Beat was referring to. Beat never believed that his father was truly dead and that he went MIA for a reason. He held on tightly to that tiny inkling of hope that his father may still be out there. As for the second individual, Daiki knew that he was referring to Itachi. The hatred between Sasuke and Beat towards Itachi was entirely different. Although both Uchihas wanted their fair share of revenge, Sasuke's hate was eating at him and he became conflicted with some of his emotions. Beat however wanted to ask questions and get answers rather just seeking Itachi and eliminating him out of vengeance. He did want to beat him to a pulp though.

Daiki cleared his throat & added, "Well now that we have introductions out of the way you three may go home and rest up for tomorrow."

Beat raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's special about tomorrow?"

He looked Beat & replied, "We're training with Team Seven tomorrow in the morning. Make sure you guys meet up with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura at Team Seven's training grounds right before dawn. Oh and before you go, let me give you a map with the location of the training grounds."

Once he gave them their maps, they thanked him and departed from him. The four genin walked away as their new sensei watched them while smiling to himself. He would've talked with Beat a little more, but he had some other things to finish before tomorrow's training with Kakashi. Daiki watched and then looked up in the air with a puzzling expression on his face as if he were trying to remember something important.

'What was it that Kakashi told me to tell them again?' he thought to himself.

Daiki simply shrugged as he began walking towards his own home.

 **With Beat and the girls…**

"What do you think about training with another team?" Beat asked the two girls who were walking alongside him.

The three girls looked at one another unsure of what to say to the young Uchiha. Naruko was the first to speak.

"I think it will benefit us," she replied simply.

"I agree with Naruko," added Aki. "It will give us a chance to test our strengths and weaknesses."

"It could be beneficial. We could learn more about our comrades," Haruna said thoughtfully.

'Hmm… It appears these girls can be a lot smarter and more mature than they make themselves appear to be. If only they could do this more often. Perhaps I can help them out to some extent with that if they want. The more confidence and more mature they can be, the easier it will be for me to work alongside them,' Beat thought to himself. 'Then again, Naruko has no problem with that.'

Beat walked each of the girls to their respective houses in the village. Once he saw them off, he headed back towards the Uchiha District. It took him about thirty minutes to get back home from Haruna's house. When he arrived at his aunt and uncle's house, Sasuke was already waiting inside the living room with a kettle full of tea and two teacups sitting on the table in front of him. Once he heard the front door open, Sasuke turned his attention to his only remaining relative in Konoha.

"Took you long enough," he said simply picking up the kettle and pouring the tea into the cups.

Beat sweat dropped & weakly replied, "Uh sorry. I was seeing that my teammates got home safely."

"Hn," Sasuke replied before taking a sip of his tea.

Beat's eyebrow's twitched before he sighed and decided to join his cousin.

'This is the start to my shinobi days,' he thought to himself, 'as well as the start to finding both my father and Itachi. Let's just hope that Sasuke can hold off on seeking the revenge he seeks against Itachi. I really don't want to see either of them get hurt. I just want answers. Maybe we can convince Itachi to come back home with us. Maybe.'

Beat looked out the nearest window and up at the clouds pondering about what he just thought about. Sasuke noticed his cousin's train of thought but decided against disturbing him as he began his own train of thought.

 **On a dock in an unknown location…**

Itachi Uchiha sat at the edge of a mini pier that was for the most part abandoned. He was currently looking down at a picture he was holding in his right hand. It was a picture of Sasuke, Beat and himself in their backyard. Itachi had his eyes closed with a caring and gentle smile on his face while he had both of his hands on top of both Sasuke and Beat. Sasuke had semi-irritated look, but was still happy none-of-the-less, and Beat had his typical grin that could make anyone happy.

A small smile crept up on Itachi's face as he remembered about the day that the picture was taken. It was taken three months before the Fall of the Uchiha Clan. Remembering what he'd done, Itachi placed the picture back inside of his Akatski robe and kept a straight face. He looked out at the setting sun.

'I'm sorry the way things had to be you two,' he began to think, 'but it was for both of your sakes. I hope one day you both will understand what I want from the both of you. You will both face me one day. And that will be the day that we will fight as equals. Beat. Sasuke. Prepare yourselves.'


	4. Author's Note: Thanks & Stuff

I just wanted to say a couple of things before I finish editing and publishing Ch. 2 of this story.

To…

Saiyan Fan: I appreciate the correction on the increase in strength when one enters the Super Saiyan mode. I honestly wasn't thinking much when I did the trailer, so thank you for the correction.

Guest 1: Okay cool. If you don't want to read it, then don't read it bruv. I won't be offended if you don't. I respect your opinion, but I won't stop writing this story.

Guest 2: Thanks for the comment! I really appreciate it.

Guest 3: Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out how to combine chakra and Ki together, but I'll figure it out. Thanks for the comment!

Guest 4: I appreciate the comment. I don't think my story is necessarily better than others. It's just unique and different. Others have written about a Saiyan Uchiha before I'm sure. None-of-the-less, thanks for the support!

Guest 5: That's good that you'll want to keep reading this story. I will try to work on and upload the chapters when I can. I'm currently working on Ch. 3 now. Ch. 2 will be out in a few days. Cheers buddy!

Guest 6: Ch. 3 has been uploaded, which is technically Ch. 1 of this story, but the actual Ch. 3 of the story will be uploaded soon. Thanks for reading!

Great Saiyaman54: Yes there will be small scenes here and there involving Beat and the Konoha girls and some others from different villages and parts of the rest of the Shinobi World. I have a voting poll regarding which female character the lot of you would like to see Beat with. Note will be in this story as well including the female version of Naruto (as you've probably seen already). I will leave the pairing up to the audience. I was originally thinking of pairing Beat with Ino, but when I get to the Shippuden Chronicles, I'm still thinking about the Sai and Ino pairing as the original plot has in mind. Thanks mate for reading. I appreciate it!

All the readers: Yo guys! How are you all? I apologize about the typos and errors in Ch. 1. My changes apparently didn't save. I will revise that when I can and upload Ch. 2 on top of that, so look forward to that. Again I apologize for the mistakes that the lot of you have probably already read and encountered. I appreciate the support from everyone that's read this story and have been following it.

Once again, thanks to thewillofmars for helping me out in the past. Please go check out his DBZ and Naruto Crossover, it is truly amazing and worth the read. I will follow and add his story in my author's page so that you guys can go read it as soon as possible. Also please don't forget to check out my RWBY & Mortal Kombat Crossover story. I think you guys will enjoy that as well. Thanks guys!


	5. Ch 2 Training Begins!

**Note: Sorry this took awhile to upload. My computer kept rejecting this upload. Second, to the recent guest, I will not refer to TFS that often. I will have a reference or two, but I will not abridge this series. Thank you guys for the support. Here is Ch. 2. Ch. 3 is 1/4 of the way done. I will get that uploaded as soon as possible.**

Chapter 2: Training Begins!

The next morning, Haruna woke up about an hour before dawn. She freshened herself up, changed into her everyday attire, which comprised of white shorts, a light green dress similar to Sakura's pink dress, her combat sandals, and a little evergreen pouch that she wears along her waist that sits behind her. She put her brunette hair into a ponytail, drank a glass of water, and quickly grabbed an apple before heading out the door. She quietly went out the door and then locked it without waking her parents. She told her parents about her situation the night before and they approved but also told her to be careful.

Once she locked the door, she turned around to begin walking towards Team Seven's training grounds using the map that Daiki-sensei had given her. However what, or rather who was standing in front of her surprised her greatly.

"Beat?" she asked confused and surprised at the same time.

Beat gave her his famous grin and greeted, "Good morning Haruna. Did ya sleep well?"

Haruna blushed a little but still gave the young Uchiha a grateful smile.

"Yes I did thank you," she replied simply. "What about you Beat? How did you sleep?"

"I slept well thanks!" he said with enthusiasm.

Haruna smiled at him again and said, "Not that I don't like your presence this morning Beat, but why did you come to my house this early in the morning?"

Beat looked at her puzzled & simply replied; "Well I thought you'd like it if we walked together as a team. Your house is closer to mine than Aki's so I thought I'd come by and get you first and then we head over to her house after I came and got you."

Haruna blushed again at Beat's response. She was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to get to walk all the way to the training grounds with Beat by herself, but she was still happy none-of-the-less about the fact that Beat had thought about her, Aki, and Naruko. She didn't have anything against the blonde Uzumaki, but her parents told her to stay away from her brother. She didn't know why, but she obeyed her parents' orders.

After about another fifteen minutes or so later, the two arrived at Aki's house and got her. Aki was wearing navy blue pants and a white long-sleeved collared shirt similar to that of Tenten's shirt. She too had her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of black sandals. She also had a small green pouch strapped on one of her thighs, and a small bow and a quiver with a few arrows in it. Like Haruna she was equally surprised at Beat's generosity to walk with them both to the training grounds.

Beat didn't bother going to Naruto and Naruko's apartment because Naruko told him yesterday during their walk that she'd be at the training grounds early with Naruto since they were both going to be there anyway.

It took Team 11 another twenty minutes to get to the training grounds. When they got there, Team Seven was already present waiting for them and their respective sensei. Sakura and Naruko took notice and waved at the other trio of genin. Once they were face to face, both teams greeted one another. Beat, Aki and Haruna began looking around the area.

Beat asked, "Where are Kakashi-sensei and Daiki-sensei?"

Sakura crossed her arms and gave a small pout before replying, "Late again as usual."

Beat sweat dropped at her response and said, "Oh, I see."

Beat turned towards Sasuke and said, "I see you woke up earlier than myself."

Sasuke looked at his cousin and nonchalantly said, "Yeah, I wanted to start ahead of you today. I figured that you'd wake up on your own accord."

Beat's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he recomposed himself and sighed.

"Well seeing as they're not here at the moment, I think I'll go ahead and meditate," he said to no one in particular.

Naruto heard what he said and asked, "Why the hell do you need to meditate? What does that do for you? You're just basically sleeping again."

Sasuke retorted, "Idiot. There's more to meditating than closing your eyes as if you're sleeping."

"Yeah moron. Didn't you learn anything from the academy?" Sakura added.

Beat chuckled and said, "Guys it's okay. No need to be so harsh on Naruto."

He turned his attention towards Naruto and said, "Meditating is all about calming oneself down and resting one's mind. Physical training is important, but disciplining the mind in coordination with one's body is also important. There is a necessary balance in keeping one's boy, spirit, and mind in shape. Meditating helps an individual calm especially when one needs to during missions. It's not always great to be hyper or stressed or too focused on a task. The person will break down if their mind is not in the right place at the right time. I've been meditating since I was probably eight years old."

Sasuke added, "Yeah it's not exactly my cup of tea if you ask me, but I join Beat in his meditating sessions every other time he does so."

He turned to Beat and said, "I think I'll join you today."

Beat smiled and simply replied, "Cool!"

The two Uchihas walked over to a nearby tree that would provide some shade if the sun came up before the two senseis would arrive.

After about thirty minutes, the two senseis still hadn't shown up. The four girls continued their conversation that they were having while Naruto huffed and sat by himself on the ground occasionally glancing at the two Uchihas meditating side by side. They hadn't moved an inch.

It was another two hours later before the two senseis finally appeared. The two had secretly been watching the seven genin during that duration of time. Once they decided that it was enough time having been wasted, they made their move. When the two made themselves known to the young shenobi, Sakura, Aki, Naruko and Naruto grew irritated at their tardiness and began to yell at them about being late. The two jonin sweat dropped at this display. Sasuke and Beat, both of whom had already stopped their meditation session, simply stood at the side and waited for the bantering to end.

 **Few moments later…**

Kakashi decided to speak first.

He awkwardly greeted, "Well, sorry for being late guys. We had some things to take care of before we got here."

Daiki decided to speak.

"Team 11, this is Kakashi-sensei, the leader of Team 7. And this is his group Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha if you haven't all gotten acquainted yet," he said.

"Hello. Like Daiki said, I'm Kakashi-sensei leader of Team 7. It is a pleasure to meet you all," Kakashi greeted Team 11.

He turned his attention specifically towards Beat, and said, "It's great to see you again little man."

Beat sighed & asked, "Why does everyone my father knows call me that?"

The two instructors chuckled and then turned their attention towards the entire group once again.

Daiki turned his attention back towards the main group and said, "Well now that we have your attention, we will explain how training will go today.

Kakashi said, "Before we do, I would like to say that Daiki and I have decided to do a group training session together with you seven. We believe that training with another team will help each of you gain more knowledge and experience. Do not always expect us to be training together all the time. After all, we are two different teams."

Daiki nodded and said, "With that out of the way, we will explain the rules of today's exercise. Kakashi."

The group turned their attention towards Kakashi and noticed that he had two pairs of bells that were attached to one another. Kakahsi tossed one pair over to Daiki who caught it and placed it at his side. Kakashi turned his attention back towards the group.

"Today we will test all of you in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. From this test, we will see how your performance will go. We are going to test your strengths and weaknesses," he began. "Your objective is to each grab a bell from either Daiki-sensei or myself."

"But Kakashi-sensei," interrupted Sakura.

"Yes Sakura," he replied simply.

"There are only four bells," Aki finished for her.

"You are correct," Kakashi said.

"But you said each of us have to grab a bell," Naruto stated confused.

"Kakashi eye smiled & replied, "You are also correct Naruto. However, not all of you are going to be able to get a bell since there are only four bells and seven of you."

"The three genin that do not get a bell will be sent straight back to the academy," Daiki added.

Six out of the seven genins' faces went into a state of shock. The only one who wasn't shocked was Beat. He knew that the two senseis were simply playing them. He knew that the true purpose of this exercise was already stated before hand. The main objective here was teamwork. However he didn't want to spoil both Daiki and Kakashi's fun. He was going to play the part.

Kakashi noticed Beat's still face. He raised an eyebrow.

'Don't tell me he already figured it out,' he thought to himself.

'I knew he was going to figure it out,' Daiki thought. 'He was paying close attention to what we were saying. Eli and Akane, you both would be proud.'

The silence was soon broken by a certain blonde headed shinobi.

Naruto pumped his fist and shouted, "Alright! I can finally prove myself by beating up both Uchihas!"

Sasuke smirked & replied, "Is that a fact? Well last time I remembered, I beat your ass within a few seconds. You didn't even last thirty. And if my memory is also correct, Beat wiped the floor with you at the park one day."

This comment made Naruto grind his teeth together and he pointed at Sasuke with a more determined look.

Naruto shouted, "Like I said earlier, I'm going to work really hard and have the village respect my name! I'm gonna become Hokage! I'm going to beat both of you, so you better believe it!"

Beat chuckled at this sight. He knew Naruto wasn't ever going to back down from a challenge, and that's what he liked about the blonde shinobi. They got along so well because they drove each other to become stronger than the other. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk too. The two instructors also smiled and decided to get things going.

"Alright! We're going to start training as of right now. Begin!" Daiki yelled.

Both Sasuke and Beat headed off into the nearby trees. Aki and Haruna did the same just off into a different direction. Sakura looking confused decided to follow the other two girls. Naruko was hiding behind a large boulder that sat near the small river of the training ground. Naruto however decided to stay right in front of the two senseis. He had a determined and smug look on his face as he stood where he was the whole time with his arms crossed. He had both of his eyes closed, but he also wore a confident smirk on his face.

Kakashi was mentally applauding the others for hiding and waiting to strike, but when he got to Naruto, he faulted just a little bit at the blonde's course of action.

Sasuke, who was hiding up in a nearby tree, simply sighed and had a semi-irritated look on his face. Sakura, who was hiding underneath a bush nearby face palmed when she noticed that Naruto was just standing out in the open. Aki and Haruna both were watching from behind two different trees. They too sighed out in irritation at the blonde's actions. Naruko physically face palmed at her brother's actions. Beat however had a different reaction than the others had. He was sitting in a tree branch hiding five trees over from where Sasuke was. He looked at Naruto and smiled.

'You might be stupid for having done that Naruto, but I'll say that you have more guts than any of us here,' he thought mentally. 'Once you distract Kakashi with whatever it is you're going to do, I'll sweep in and grab the bells.'

"Not so fast there Beat," a voice said behind him.

Beat immediately jumped out of the trees into the open and threw a kunai back into the tree that he was in just a second ago. He landed about ten feet away from both Naruto and Kakashi in a crouched position. As he looked up, the kunai he threw was thrown back at him. Beat jumped back again before establishing himself in place standing upright. He then began to do a bunch of arm and hand gestures very quickly before crossing both of his arms over one another to form an 'X' on his chest and then he stuck out both of his hands in front of him. He placed his hands together and then a small light of energy appeared between his hands. Everyone who noticed this, minus Sasuke and Daiki, were a bit stunned at this.

'He knows how to manipulate chakra like that? He's only a genin' Kakashi thought to himself completely surprised.

Beat yelled out and released the small amount of energy blasting it towards the tree that he was in. Once the ball of light was mere inches away from colliding with the tree, Sasuke decided that it was better to move away from where he was unsure of how big the blast radius was going to be. When the ball of energy collided with its target, it exploded the entire tree and a good number of other trees surrounding it. The blast radius was only about five feet in circumference, but it was still pretty impressive to the eyes of many.

Daiki-sensei, who had escaped the blast a few seconds ago, was the least impressed by his godson's technique. He was impressed by the fact that his godson was able to perform the attack better, but he wasn't that impressed because he knew that Beat had been practicing that technique before. Also, he was least impressed because he'd seen Eli perform many attacks similar to what Beat had just done only bigger, better, and more controlled. Regardless, he was still proud of his only godson.

'You're getting better at it Beat,' he thought with a smile. 'If you keep this up, you may be able to learn more about your father's techniques. I taught you a few of them, but I hope that you won't have to use all of them. That Kaio-ken technique can do a lot of damage on your body if you're not careful. You're father used that technique on multiple occasions. What it does to your body is unbelievable! I was surprised that your father even was able to speak let alone stand after using it.'

'Darn it,' Beat thought after seeing his result. 'I was too slow. Daiki-sensei was already on the move before the attack connected. I need a way to make that attack faster. It takes some time as is just to form it.'

He turned around and noticed that he was next to both Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

'Darn it! Daiki-sensei made me come out of my hiding place. Now I can't help Naruto get those bells from Kakashi-sensei this way. I was hoping Naruto could distract him long enough for me to do so. What do I do now?' he thought while gritting his teeth.

"Well. Looks like the cat is out of bag," Kakashi said simply.

Naruto noticed that Kakashi's attention was on Beat. He then charged forward with his fist cocked back hoping to land a hit, but Kakashi simply sidestepped out of the way. Beat then charged Kakashi too sending a fury of punches his way. His punches were faster than the average genin could muster. However Kakashi was able to dodge his strikes, but just barely.

'He's fast and his strikes are near perfect already,' Kakashi thought. 'I gotta watch out for him. I wonder what that other Uchiha has in store for me. Daiki, you taught this little guy well, but how well?' Kakashi thought as he dodged another couple of attempted strikes.

He eventually caught one of Beat's fists and held him in place, but it was short lived as Beat attempted to perform a counter roundhouse kick to his abdomen. He countered this attempt by using his own leg and lifting up his knee to cancel the attack. He then pulled Beat close to him for a moment before completely pushing himself off of Beat.

Due to his lack of balance from his roundhouse being countered, Beat stumbled and then eventually landed hard on his back when he was on the ground after he got pushed off of from Kakashi. He rolled his legs close to his chest and then continued to roll until his hands were the only things supporting his weight. He then pushed off forward off the ground and got back in his fighting stance. He smiled at Kakashi to which the Copy Ninja simply raised an eyebrow at the young genin's action.

"I know a whole lot more about Daiki-sensei than I do you Kakshi-sensei," Beat began to say, "but that doesn't mean I can't figure you out eventually. I know what this test is about, but I highly doubt the others have figured it out at this point. We're not going to be able to beat either you or Daiki-sensei at this stage."

Daiki, who was hidden in a tree just behind where Kakashi was standing, simply smiled at his godson.

'I knew he figured it out right away,' he thought proudly.

'So he does know what this is about,' Kakashi thought impressed with the young genin. 'He's testing the others too by letting them attempt to figure out what this whole training is about. This is very interesting. He already knows that they're not going to be able to get the bells at the stage they're at. He really is unique. Eli-sensei, I hope you're watching.'

'Man I'm getting too old for this,' Daiki thought.

He then jumped out in the open standing right next to Kakashi. Sasuke, who was standing still in his spot, thought he saw an opening and decided to throw some kunai and small shuriken at the two senseis. Daiki immediately noticed this and countered with his own number of kunai and shuriken. The opposing kunai and shuriken all collided and fell onto the ground. Sasuke grit his teeth and began moving towards a different location knowing that he'd given away his location.

'It appears Sasuke's patience has worn thin,' Daiki thought looking at where Sasuke had previously been.

'Oh no! Sasuke!' Sakura thought as she decided to chase after him.

Kakashi sighed and turned towards Daiki.

"Hey Daiki," he said.

Daiki turned around and answered, "Yeah, what's up Kakashi?"

"Take care of these two for a moment. I'm going to test my other two students," he said simply.

Daiki nodded in confirmation and Kakashi turned into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

'So he was a fake after all,' Beat thought. 'He's a lot more skilled than I expected him to be.'

'Better get this going. These guys don't have the whole day,' Daiki thought getting ready to attack.

However Naruto beat him to it. Naruto was already sending a furry of slower punches and kicks than what Beat had displayed before the two jonin and the other genin. Daiki easily dodged every attempt made by the blonde genin.

'This kid is a lot slower and sloppier than other genin I've gone against. I have nothing against this kid since I knew Minato to an extent, but he really needs to step up his game. I can't unfortunately do a lot, but I can keep watching over him like I promised Minato. That's right, I have three kids I gotta watch out for and I don't even have a girlfriend,' Daiki thought amusingly to himself.

"Darn it! I can't land a hit!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

Beat rushed towards the two hoping to help Naruto out.

"Hang on Naruto, I'm coming!" he shouted.

Once he got there, the two genin were throwing a fury of punches and kicks at the jonin in front of them. Daiki could barely dodge the attacks. He trained with Beat over the years, but fighting him and another genin at once was a bit more problematic. Naruto was slower than Beat, but he could still possibly land a hit that would distract him long enough for Beat to grab the bells from him.

'Gotta get out of here,' Daiki thought in frustration.

Naruto attempted to hook punch him in the face, but he blocked it and then sent a swift kick to Naruto's chest. Naruto was sent several feet back away from him. However that left him open for a good few seconds. He turned around just in time to see Beat reach for the bells. Daiki attempted to push off with his legs to get away, but he was still recovering from the attack he sent at Naruto.

He stuck his arm out to perform a stiff arm to Beat's forehead. He worked stopping Beat from fully getting the bells, however Beat managed to touch a bell at least three times before he got a good distance away from him. Beat performed a couple of back flips before taking time to recover. Daiki was in a crouched position watching both of the genin who now recovered from their previous encounters with him.

'That was close,' Daiki thought while panting a bit. 'He managed to touch one bell.'

'Darn it! I was so close to getting that one,' Beat thought in frustration. 'I can't believe I didn't get at least one. I guess jonin are in their own league. I never underestimated Daiki-sensei, but perhaps just this once I did.'

Suddenly, a handful of kunai and small shuriken came hurling towards Daiki. He remained calm and jumped up into a nearby tree. A second later, another kunai headed towards his direction. He immediately got his own kunai out and deflected it. Suddenly the branch he was on snapped and he tumbled on the way down. As he was falling, he was roped at his ankle. He was hanging upside down by what was left on the tree.

'Damn. How did I not see this? How did that branch break?' he thought trying to recollect what just happened.

Two figures suddenly appeared out of the brush. They were none other than Aki and Haruna. The two girls had smiles on their faces.

"Looks like we caught you sensei!" Aki said victoriously.

"What do you think?" Haruna asked.

Daiki hung there without saying anything for a moment before speaking. He then formed a small smile on his face. To say he was impressed was an understatement.

"Well, it looks like the friendship the two of you formed from when you were younger worked to your advantage," Daiki said sincerely.

The two girls smiled victoriously once more, but it was short lived.

"However, don't think that you've won so easily," Daiki said in a serious tone before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

The girls covered their faces for a brief moment and looked back at their sensei, or rather what was their sensei once the smoke cleared. In place of Daiki, was a thin log with one of its branches held suspended in the air by the rope the two girls used to capture him.

"What happened?" Aki asked puzzled.

"He used the substitution jutsu," Beat replied walking up to them.

"You mean Daiki-sensei was a fake the whole time?" asked Haruna as she turned back towards him.

"More or less yes. The substitution jutsu allows one to replace themselves with an inanimate object such as a log to avoid getting hit in battle," Beat explained.

"That's good Beat. At least you've been paying attention to my lessons," Daiki said from behind him.

The two girls shrieked at the sudden appearance of their sensei, but Beat instead attempted to land a hit on him by performing a roundhouse kick. Daiki easily dodged the attack by ducking down and then countering by sweeping Beat's only remaining leg planted into the ground. Beat got his leg swept by Daiki, but he managed to catch himself from falling onto the ground, and then twisted into the air using his upper body and landed a few feet away from his godfather.

Beat stood up and stretched his arms out to his sides. Two yellow orbs of energy formed in each of his hands. He then lifted his arms out in front of him and launched the orbs of energy at his sensei. Daiki's eyes widened for a moment before he finally decided to evade the on coming attack. However as soon as he thought he got away, another two orbs of energy headed his way. He too dodged the two orbs of energy coming his way again.

He managed to get a quick glance towards where his godson was. What he saw surprised him. Beat still had an orb of energy in each of his hands even after he had evaded the previous attacks. What surprised him even more was that Beat was able to time his attacks just enough to keep Daiki on his toes at all times. The other thing that shocked him was that Beat was able to control his energy and still maintain his energy without simply wasting it by using it all at once.

'Damn. He's learning faster than I thought,' Daiki thought with some frustration. He was proud of Beat for his ability to learn how to control his chakra and energy to an extent, but it was frustrating to see that your own student was already keeping you on your toes.

Beat stopped his barrage of energy attacks and seemingly disappeared from everyone's view.

"Where did he go?" Naruto asked confused on what just happened.

Daiki looked around for mere moment before he felt a sudden shift in the air around him. He looked back just in time to catch Beat's fist preventing Beat from landing a hit on him.

'He's faster! He must've increased his power slightly' Daiki thought very surprised by Beat's speed.

'Dang it! He still caught my fist!' Beat thought with frustration.

He attempted to perform a kick to his sensei's abdomen, but that two was blocked. However Daiki let go of his fist in order to prevent the blow to the abdomen. Beat noticed this and smirked. He opened his hand and immediately formed another orb of energy in his palm.

'Got ya sensei,' he thought confidently.

'Crap,' Daiki thought as soon as he noticed his mistake.

Beat let go of the orb and it collided with Daiki causing everyone's view to be skewed by the smoke that appeared due to the explosion of the attack. Beat was the first figure to appear from the smoke. He was close enough to Daiki that the explosion also sent him flying out of the cloud of smoke. He skidded across the ground but eventually came to a halt. He stood up and watched the remaining smoke waiting for it to clear.

"Did he get him?" Haruna asked still recovering from the explosion. She had covered her face with her arms to prevent any dust or debris from going towards her face.

"I don't know," Aki responded having recovered faster from the explosion and shock waves.

'That should've done the trick,' Beat thought still concentrating on the area he had just blasted Daiki. 'Not even he could've dodged that attack from that close.'

Just then, a giant shuriken came hurdling towards Beat from the cloud of smoke. He jumped high into the air and then repeated the same arm and hand movements from earlier forming the large orb of light between both of his hands put together and then launched it into the still clouded battle ground where the shuriken shot out from. The ball of energy disappeared into the smoke cloud and exploded thus causing another shock wave and more smoke to form.

Beat landed back down carefully where he was standing before the shuriken appeared. The smoke formed from the second explosion made it very difficult to see anything. Both Aki and Haruna were in part of the smoke cloud as was Naruto.

"Ah! Beat you idiot! I can't see!" Naruto yelled out in a comic fashion.

Beat merely scratched the back of his head and gave his famous grin. Suddenly the air around Beat shifted. He opened his eyes and felt something cold pressed against his neck. He noticed that it was a kunai. He turned around to see that it was Kakashi-sensei who was holding the kunai to his throat. Of course Kakashi wasn't attempting to draw blood from the young genin, but it was close enough to make Beat sweat.

"Wind style! Wind repellent!" a familiar voice shouted from within the smoke cloud.

The clouds dispersed immediately. In the center of a small crater was Daiki with his arms stretched out. Daiki had several minor bruises and cuts on his skin. His clothes had tiny tears, rips, and holes in them.

"You lose Beat. Just like Sasuke," Kakashi said simply still holding the kunai close enough to Beat's neck.

Beat smirked and looked back at Kakashi. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet I haven't," he replied confidently.

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Out from the smoke was a log now being held hostage by Kakashi.

Kakashi immediately dropped the log and narrowly dodged several ninja stars that were thrown his way.

'This kid is something else,' Kakashi thought while dodging a kunai that flew at him from another direction.

Beat suddenly reappeared in front of Kakashi and attempted to punch him directly in the face. Kakashi simply parried the attack and countered with a punch of his own. Beat used his palm to bat the punch away and then he attempted to perform a back heel strike to Kakashi's head. Kakashi ducked quickly and landed a blow to his stomach. With the hit having landed, Beat turned into a cloud of smoke.

'A shadow clone huh?' Kakashi thought searching for Beat.

Suddenly the area around him grew dark and he noticed that something, or rather someone was above him. He looked up just in time to see Beat coming straight down upon him with a fist cocked back ready to deliver a powerful punch. Kakashi leapt away and Beat ended up punching the ground creating another crater in it.

"Now Sasuke!" Beat yelled into the air.

Kakashi's eye widened. He turned around just in time to see Sasuke attempt to reach the bells that we now exposed to the young genin. Sasuke suddenly felt someone grab his shirt collar. Daiki forcefully turned Sasuke around and then punched him in the gut. He hunched over and spat out some spit. Daiki then kicked Sasuke sending Sasuke to the ground.

"Now Naruto! Or Narutos and Naruko!" Beat ordered.

The two senseis turned around to see multiple Narutos rushing at them. Naruko was in the midst of her brother's clones charging at them. The senseis then turned their attention towards the group of Narutos and began working on them one by one. The Narutos began disappearing in clouds of smoke. Beat was watching the movement of the two jonin very carefully. At one point, Daiki vaulted himself over two Naruto clones and pushed off of them high into the air. The bells were levitating in Beat's viewpoint.

"Now Aki! You can do it! I believe in you!" he shouted with his adrenaline pumping.

Aki, who was now holding her bow with an arrow drawn back, was aiming at Daiki. However, he wasn't her target. She released the arrow she was holding back. Time seemed to slow down. The arrow was slowly reaching its mark as Daiki was still descending back towards the ground. After a few moments, the arrow came into contact with one of the bells' thread. The bell slowly sailed in the air away from Daiki as he just reached the ground.

"Naruko! Haruna Now!" Beat yelled.

Haruna, who was also in the middle of the shadow clones, ran towards the falling bell. She had been hidden amongst the Naruto clones crouched down waiting. Naruko was behind her watching out to make sure the coast was clear. What the two senseis didn't know was that Beat had planned this out with everyone telepathically while waiting for the smoke to clear away when he shot it at close range towards his godfather. Many of them, including his cousin, found this technique very interesting. They didn't even know he could communicate telepathically.

Haruna was about to grab one of the bells when a kunai came sailing through the air hitting the bell away from her. She looked over to see that Kakashi-sensei, despite having little time to recover from his encounter with Sasuke, was the one who threw the kunai to get the bell away from her grasp. Beat turned his attention on the bell that was on the ground and rushed over to get it.

Daiki saw this and kicked a couple of Naruto clones that were standing idly and chased after his godson. Beat noticed this and briefly turned around to fire a small Ki blast at his godfather. Daiki easily dodged it, but it did its job by slowing him down. When Beat reached the bell, he quickly bent down to get it. However felt something grab his right leg. He looked down to see a hand sticking out of the ground.

'Well crap baskets' he thought.

He was suddenly pulled down into the ground. His head was the only thing that sticking out. He looked up to see Kakashi-sensei with the bell in his hands dangling from the thread.

"Looking for this?" he asked mockingly.

Beat sighed. He thought that he had things planned out perfectly, but it seems that jonin aren't jonin for nothing.

"I will admit," Kakashi began standing up, "you're talented like your cousin. However unlike you, he lacks understanding. All he thinks is about himself and is blinded by revenge. You're a lot more skilled and logical than the rest of them combined. Without you, they probably wouldn't have been working together. Yet again, they haven't figured out what the test is meant to be."

Beat closed his eyes for a second before suddenly opening them again. He then let out a yell. As he yelled, the ground began to shake and his muscles tensed. Kakashi stepped back a bit. He noticed that Beat's Ki and chakra levels were increasing the more he was yelling. The ground around Beat suddenly broke and crumbled into tiny bits and pieces. He was also surrounded by white energy that was visible for all to see. He was free from his ground prison.

Kakashi's visible eye went wide for a moment before a bead of sweat rolled down the right side of his face. Sasuke, who was still standing where he fought Kakashi's clone, watched his cousin's increase in power. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth.

'Damn it Beat! You're always one step ahead of me. Just like Itachi,' he thought angrily.

Naruto was more surprised than angry at Beat's power increase. In fact, it made the blonde genin want to train even more to surpass him.

'Wow Beat… I'm gonna definitely surpass you and everyone in the village. Believe it!' he thought with determination.

Naruko stood in place equally shocked as her brother.

"Beat," she said with a hint of awe and admiration in her voice.

'What is this? He's increasing his power!' Kakashi thought now extremely surprised. 'Just what exactly have you been teaching him Daiki?'

'You're mother and father would be proud of you kid,' Daiki thought happily. 'Eli. If you're out there, I hope you're at least feeling this. You're son is turning out to be more like you as the days go on.'

"This ends now sensei!" Beat yelled with determination in his voice. "Haaa!"

Beat rushed at Kakashi and blinding speeds. He began throwing several jabs and kicks at the one-eyed jonin. Kakashi was having a difficult time keeping up. While he did manage to block the young genin's attacks, he was still having trouble making sure that he didn't land a hit. In other words, Kakashi was barely blocking the onslaught by the young Uchiha.

'Just who is he?' Sakura thought still in shock. 'He's even better than Sasuke! But no one can be better than Sasuke! Aren't they cousins? Even then, there's no way he can do what he's doing. Beat Uchiha. Huh?'

At some point during the attack, Beat noticed that Kakashi was briefly left an opening at his chest. Beat smirked as he saw the opening. He did a back flip and then crouched down before launching himself at Kakashi. He reared back his right fist and then attempted to hit the jonin in the chest. Kakashi managed to bring up his arms in a 'X' to block the attack. However, Beat put a little more force into the punch and when the punch connected with Kakashi's block, it sent the jonin skidding back several feet away from him. Kakashi's eye widened again at the amount of strength the young Uchiha had.

'This group will definitely be interesting,' Kakashi thought internally.

 **Moments later…**

The seven genin were now sitting next to each other in front of the two jonin. There were five bento boxes sitting on the tiny memorial that was on the Team Seven training grounds. Everyone was currently at the said memorial. The battle between the two jonin and the seven genin went on for another thirty minutes before Daiki had signaled that it was noon and time was up. Kakashi decided to speak breaking the silence.

"I will say that you all have impressed me in some ways. However, I am disappointed in you at the same time," he stated simply.

"What do you mean by that sensei?" asked Haruna questioningly.

"What I mean is that you all failed!" he stated with a serious tone in his voice.

Once again, the expressions on six of the seven genin were expressions of confusion, shock, and worry.

"Naruto!" Kakashi started by pointing at the blonde, "You didn't hide like the rest. Sure you were brave enough to stand in the open a face Daiki-sensei and myself, however all you did was irrationally throwing punches and attacking without thought despite your courage and determination. You were also simply being loud and annoying. Also, there were times when you didn't see what was an obvious trap. You don't have the common sense.

"Sakura! All you did was stand by and worry about Sasuke without doing anything. Your obsession with him allowed you to easily fall under my genjutsu despite the fact that you learned about it in the academy and know how to overcome it. Do be blunt you're useless.

"And last but not least, Sasuke Uchiha. You are no better than those two. You're obsession with getting revenge and living in hate has made you weak to the point that you don't even use your common sense or your more rational brain. Had it not been for Beat, you probably would've done worse than you did!"

That was the last straw for Sasuke. He rushed towards the jonin without a thought and attempted to stab him with a kunai he pulled out. However Kakashi simply sighed and countered by step stepping and grabbing Sasuke's arm with the kunai, putting his arm behind his head, sweeping his legs out from under him, forcing him onto his stomach, and then placing his foot on top of Sasuke's head while restricting both of his arms and holding the kunai at his throat.

"My point exactly," Kakashi said with the same serious tone it held.

Daiki sighed before speaking his mind.

"For my group, you four worked well together, however there are flaws to be spoken about all of you," he began.

The three girls looked worried while Beat had the same expressionless face on listening to what his godfather had to say.

"Haruna. Other than being the one closest to getting a bell, you didn't really do much other than help Aki set up the trap to catch me. While that was effective, it was short lived. Even though you wish to help others by being a medical ninja, you need to learn the basics of self-defense and combat engagement as well as being a Sensor Ninja.

"Aki you're a lot more skilled than Haruna, but there were times when you should've taken the initiative. Instead you waited for Beat to give the order. Sometimes you simply can't wait for another's orders in the shinobi world and you must act in a matter of seconds.

"Naruko. It took you some time to start engaging in combat when you're comrades were already engaged with the enemy. Yes you were a part in me getting captured by hiding yourself and throwing kunai and small shuriken, but your teammates need to know where you are on the battlefield. Ninja must always watch out for one another.

"And lastly Beat," he said turning towards his godson.

All eyes at this point were focused on Beat. The said genin was looking Daiki directly in eyes waiting for his evaluation.

"I'm going to be hard on you a lot more than the rest because you're my godson. You get no leeway with me when it comes to training and studying," Daiki started off. "You planned out that plan well with the rest using your telepathic skills. The plan was well executed and it worked. However, at some point you must realize that you simply can't do everything alone. While Kakashi and I were impressed with your hand-to-hand combat skills, there were times when you were too focused in on landing a hit that your teammates sat idly by and watched.

"You should've used those communication skills to allow them to try to take the bells. It took you sometime to get them going. Everyone needs to be on the same page from the start. If everyone isn't on the same page, then it could lead to disastrous results. It could lead your team to their death if you aren't too careful. Communication is key in the shinobi world. Don't take it lightly Beat," he finished.

Beat didn't say a word, but he closed his eyes and began silently reflecting upon what Daiki and Kakashi had told the seven of them. There was a sudden silence, but it was broken in seconds.

"You will now take a break and eat lunch," Kakashi spoke up breaking the temporary silence. "However Naruto, you will not be able to eat bento box since you tried to sneak off and steal all of the boxes during the fight."

After Kakashi stated that, Naruto somehow found himself suddenly tied to one of the wooden polls in the ground. He began to squirm and tried to break free, but he wasn't moving an inch.

"There are a total of five boxes," Kakashi continued. "One of you along with Naruto will not be able to eat lunch. You may decide amongst the remaining six who will not get to eat a bento. Seeing as Daiki didn't tell his team NOT to eat breakfast, I suggest one of you on Team 11 take the sacrifice. You will have an hour before we consider giving you another chance."

And with that comment having been made, the two jonin instantly disappeared from view. The seven genin sighed in relief about the fact that they were going to be given another chance, but next came the major issue. The six other genin were looking amongst one another trying to decide who would take the hit. No one was saying anything. Beat sighed and got up. He then began walking away from the group towards the small river.

"Beat? Where are you going?" Naruko asked curiously.

"I'm going to meditate by the river for a while. You guys can eat the bentos if you want. I'm taking the hit," he replied without turning back to face them.

"Are you sure?" Sakura called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he still replied simply.

'To be honest, I'm not going to be all right. I have a high metabolism compared to the rest of them, but they need to be strong and ready for this task. It's not easy. This is going to be a longer day,' he thought with a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest while walking over towards the small river.

When he reached the river, he looked down at it to see his reflection. After a minute, he turned his head to look up straight at the clouds.

'Dad,' he thought sadly. 'What happened to you?'

 **On a cliff several miles away…**

A green skinned alien in a white turban and cape was watching the whole sparring session unfold. He stood with his arms crossed over his arms. The son of Eli Light caught his attention in particular.

"So it would seem that he's developing faster than I original thought," he said to no one in particular. "You will soon be put to the test Son of Eli. The world will need you in the near future."


	6. Ch 3 Redemption & First Mission

Chapter 3: Redemption & First Mission

Beat was currently meditating by the river. A lot was on his mind, especially Daiki's words. He thought he had shown great leadership skills during this test, but both of the jonin proved to him that he still had a lot to learn. He was breathing in and out slowly and steadily. He was very relaxed even though he was somewhat frustrated earlier with his results. He was letting himself flow with nature and sensing all of the life energy around him. He suddenly felt a power greater than the other energy signatures around him.

He opened his eyes and abruptly stood up and faced towards the direction of the massive source of power. He was beginning to sweat because the power source was nothing he ever felt before. The energy was even greater than Daiki's and Kakashi's chakra levels combined. He kept facing towards the direction of the powerful energy source when a hand placed on his shoulder distracted him from his focus. He turned around to see that it was Naruko.

"You okay Beat?" she asked sincerely.

Beat took a pause & blinked before replying, "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Naruko. Just in a train of thought, that's all."

"Don't try to beat yourself up alright? Like you once told me, the only way you get better is to learn from your mistakes," she said with a smile on her face.

Beat smiled back and gave Naruko a quick hug. Naruko froze and blushed a bright shade of pink as she was totally caught off guard at Beat's sudden action.

"Thank you Naruko," he said simply.

Naruko smiled and returned the hug.

"Your welcome Beat," she said softly.

"Oi! Beat! Get your hands off my sister if you know what's good for you!" the other blonde genin shouted from his post.

The two turned towards Naruto's direction. Beat had his famous cheeky smile on while Naruko had an angry yet somehow cute pouty face on. She yelled at Naruto about how he ruined the moment and that he shouldn't be talking since he got tied up for trying to steal the bento boxes at some point during their battle with Kakashi and Daiki. Beat sweat dropped at the sibling quarrel that unfolded before him. His mind went back to the strong energy that he sensed. However, the source of the power was gone.

'Where did it go?' he thought to himself. 'I know I sensed that massive source of power. Who was that? I've never felt anything like that before.'

Suddenly there was a loud growl and everyone turned their attention towards the source of the growl. Beat was confused for a second before the growl was heard again. This time his stomach rumbled while the growl was heard. He clutched his stomach and gave everyone the cheeky grin nearly everyone in the village knew about. Another growl was heard, but this time it came from Naruto's stomach. The other five genin present turned their attention towards the tied up blonde.

Naruto yelled once more saying that he could go on without eating food, but his stomach growled once more proving that he was indeed hungry. Sasuke sighed and held up his bento to Naruto. Naruto and everyone looked at Sasuke with puzzled expressions.

"You're gonna need some strength if we're ever going to attempt this again. We can't have any member fall behind. If we're to work as a team, then everyone needs to be at their best. This includes you Beat," he said seriously.

Now it was Beat's turn to gather the attention of the other six genin. He stood in place looking directly into his cousin's onyx eyes. He could tell that Sasuke finally understood what this test was about. However, he also saw the other motivation behind those eyes. Sasuke needed to get stronger, and the only way that he knew he would obtain that power is if he cooperated with what was being asked of him.

Beat sighed & replied, "Alright, but if we get in trouble for this, I'm blaming you Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked & said, "I'll take it all on."

Beat laughed, which caused a chain reaction of everyone laughing. Sakura sighed & took it upon herself to feed Naruto the food that was left from her bento and Sasuke's bento. Naruko smiled at the small gesture and turned towards Beat. He felt her gaze and looked back at her. She smiled before going over to where her bento was. When she returned towards Beat, she held it up before him. He took it in his hands before looking between the box and Naruko. She just kept smiling.

Aki and Haruna noticed this and the two girls puffed their cheeks and gave Naruko cute glares, at least in Beat's eyes. The other two girls immediately went up to Beat and shoved their bentos into his arms. It was Naruko's turn to give the other two her own cute glare. The three then began bickering over who should give up their bento for Beat. Beat merely sweat dropped at the display and began eating from all three of their boxes.

 **In a tree nearby…**

The two jonin were looking down at the scene below them. Daiki smiled while Kakashi simply kept quiet and watched.

"Looks like they're all on the same page now Kakashi," Daiki said breaking the silence.

"Indeed it does Daiki. They broke the rules that we've established, but in doing so, their teammates are going to be ready for what we throw at them," he analyzed.

"Don't you think they've passed the test already Kakashi? After all, the objective was for them to work together and get that team chemistry up right?" Daiki questioned.

Kakashi sighed & replied, "I suppose you're right Daiki. Let's go congratulate them."

In one swift motion, the two jonin disappeared from their hiding spot and appeared in front of the seven genin.

 **Back with the group…**

Everyone looked behind them when they felt a sudden change in the wind. They saw that the two jonin were standing before them with their hands in their pockets.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Kakashi asked with a deathly tone.

"Feeding our comrades," Sasuke replied cooly.

Aki, Haruna, Sakura, and Naruko were still a bit shaken at the two jonin's sudden appearance. Naruto just stared at the two senseis, while Beat had a neutral expression written on his face. He looked into the eye of Kakashi-sensei.

"You deliberately broke the rules? Especially when I stated that it would cost you your chances of becoming a true genin?" he asked with a tone of curiosity and sternness behind it.

"Yes," Beat simply answered. "We're a group. Even though we're all on different squads, we're still shinobi. We leave no one behind."

"That's right," Naruko said firmly as she walked up next to the bedhead boy.

"We won't bail on each other," Aki added walking to Beat's other side.

"T-That's right sensei. We help each other because we're all a unit," Haruna said with less confidence, but enough conviction behind her words.

"I couldn't agree more with everyone else," Sakura said with her own new profound confidence.

Daiki was smiling internally, but he had to keep a straight face for the sake of not letting the seven genin know they had passed. Kakashi remained silent for a second before speaking again.

"Is that a fact?" he asked still holding that hint of sternness in his voice.

The seven genin nodded all together.

"Then I hope your ready for what is about to befall on all of you," Kakashi said with a warning tone.

Sasuke felt sweat roll down the side of his face. Sakura tried to not look nervous, but she was. Naruto looked a bit worried, but managed to appear not so. Beat looked straight into the eye of Kakashi-sensei. The other girls looked amongst the group and back at the two jonin standing in front of them.

"You all," he began to say but suddenly paused.

The tension in the air couldn't seem any higher than it was now.

"Passed," he finished.

…

No one said anything before some jaws hit the ground and the rest face faulted over after hearing what they had just heard.

"Wait. We pass?" Beat asked quite confused.

"Yes, you all pass Beat," Kakashi confirmed.

"But we broke the rules," Sakura rebutted.

"While that may be true," Kakashi began to reply, "you all finally understood what it means to be true shinobi. You didn't give up on each other and you helped one another even if it meant costing your mission. While I do believe that those who fail or give up on their mission are scum, those who abandon their comrades and friends are worse than scum. Therefore, you all passed."

"Like we stated earlier, this test was all about teamwork and helping each other," Daiki explained further. "The point was to get you all to understand and know each other. We both wanted you to help each other because all of you have certain strengths and weaknesses. Each person specializes in different abilities, physical traits, and mental toughness. Working together like you guys did earlier helped you guys overcome your individual weaknesses and use your strengths to your fullest capability. Congratulations. You all are official shinobi."

It took the seven genin to process what exactly had happened and what had been said, but they eventually got out of their trance and celebrated. Well except for one Uchiha who simply smirked, but nothing more. Beat untied Naruto with permission of Kakashi-sensei and the two friends exchanged a fist bump. Beat went over to Sasuke and held his fist up with a smile on his face. Sasuke smirked again and decided to entertain his cousin. He returned the fist bump. Daiki smiled briefly and then cleared his throat to catch the attention of the young shinobi. They gave him their full-undivided attention.

"Tomorrow we will be going to the Lord Hokage's office to receive our first mission. All of us present will be going on the same mission. Again this will only happen every so often. However the Lord Hokage has requested that both of these teams be on a joint mission," Daiki said.

"We will meet at the front of the Hokage building at 8 a.m. sharp. Do not be late," Kakashi added.

Everyone nodded and then they were dismissed to go home, pack up, and rest before tomorrow's mission.

 **Few moments later…**

The seven genin were all walking home together. The girls were talking amongst themselves while Naruto and Beat were talking to each other. Sasuke was listening to the two's conversation, but he quickly lost interest when they went from training talk to food talk. He sighed and began to think about Itachi once more.

As Beat was walking, he felt a sudden shift in the air and sensed the same powerful energy source while he was on the training grounds reflecting on Daiki's comments to him. He stopped walking momentarily as Naruto continued to babble on about food and Sasuke kept looking down at the ground lost in his own thoughts. Aki was the one to notice that Beat had stopped walking.

"Beat? You all right?" she asked with concern.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned back to their comrade. Beat was looking out at the trees off to the side of the trail. He could sense that the power was standing in one spot doing nothing. The power didn't feel hostile, but it didn't appear to be a friendly feeling either. On top of that, he Beat felt as if two eyes were staring upon him. He felt a bit uneasy, but at the same time, this person, or being even, intrigued his interest. He turned his attention back to his friends briefly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. There's something I gotta do before going home, so I'll catch up with you guys later," he replied. He then turned to Sasuke and said, "I'll see you at home."

"Hn," Sasuke merely responded. "Just don't get lost."

Beat sweat dropped at his cousin's lack of concern. He knew that if a situation or issue didn't concern Sasuke, then he knew that Sasuke didn't want to be a part of it.

"Okay! See ya!" he said disappearing from their view.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke & asked, "How does he do that?"

Sasuke turned around and continued walking without saying a word. In his mind, he was indeed trying to answer Sakura's question as he didn't know the answer to that himself.

 **With Beat…**

He was currently leaping from tree to tree heading towards the powerful source of energy. He was excited to an extent, but he knew to be cautious especially with someone of this type of power. After about eight minutes of leaping from tree to tree, Beat came to an opening in the forest. In that clearing, he noticed a figure sitting in a meditative state in the center of it all. This figure had a white cape with shoulder blades and a turban on his head. The mysterious being had green skin and his ears were pointed. This being was also wearing a purple fighting gi and purple pants.

"Beat Uchiha, I've been expecting you," the mysterious green skinned being stated without opening his eyes.

Beat stood about ten feet away from this person still on alert, but at the same time, he didn't feel any killing or harmful intent from this mysterious stranger.

"You're the guy with the big power that I felt earlier," Beat said simply.

The green skinned being smirked decided to stand up and open his eyes. Beat noticed that his eyes were normal onyx eyes. The green skinned being walked towards Beat and stopped when he was a good three feet away from the young genin.

"You got that right kid. It would seem you're a bit more advanced than the rest of the other kids your age. Your father must've taught you well before he disappeared," the turban wearing being stated.

Beat narrowed his eyes before asking, "How do you know my father? And just who are you exactly?"

The mysterious being gave him a small smile before replying, "My name is Piccolo. I was a former enemy of your father. You could say I was considered to be a demon to the people of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"What does that have to do with my father? And you stated that you two were enemies at some point right?" Beat continued with his questions.

"Your father was intrigued with my title and wanted to see what this demon of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was about. He found me during one of my mediation sessions. He wanted to fight me because I was causing terror amongst the many villagers of the village. Little did your father know I was helping the Third and Fourth Hokage in secret to help ensure the village wasn't attacked from the outside or inside," the being answered.

"Okay, but you still haven't answered my question from earlier. Who are you exactly?" Beat insisted.

"My name is Piccolo. Nothing more to it than that. Nice to meet you Son of Eli Light," he said extending his right hand out to shake it with Beat.

"Just call me Beat Mr. Piccolo," Beat responded while shaking the "demon's hand".

"In that case, just call me Piccolo," he said not wanting to add the honorific.

"Awesome!" Beat said excitedly.

The two stopped shaking hands momentarily before Piccolo's face turned serious. Beat noticed the expression on his face and he wasn't pleased by it.

"Something wrong Piccolo?" he asked curiously.

"Beat. I'm going to lie to you," he began to say. "This world isn't safe. There are too many problems going on inside the village and outside. The many nations are still at each other throats, and there are many dangerous people out there in the world. Even stronger than those two senseis that you have."

"What are you getting at?" Beat asked confused as to why Piccolo would even bring this up.

"I'm saying the world is going to need a hero to help protect and preserve this world Beat. Your father played that role before he died," he replied.

"My father was the world's ambassador?" Beat asked astonished.

In truth, Beat didn't know much about his father. There were things that he learned from his father, but his father never told Beat of his past before meeting his mother. He was also left in the dark about what his father did while he was still alive during Beat's early years. Beat was only five when his father went missing. He truly felt as if he never really learned much about his father. Of course, there were some things, such as him being an ambassador for all of the world's nations that Beat didn't even know he did.

"Beat!" he heard a voice suddenly call out. "Beat! Where are you?"

Beat instantly recognized the voice. It was Naruko looking for him apparently. He face palmed and sighed.

"Oh man! I told the others that I'd meet up with them later," he groaned. "Why is she here?"

Piccolo stared in the direction her heard Naruko's voice come from in the woods. He read her energy and recognized that her chakra was similar to that of a former hokage that he once worked with. He also could sense some Uzumaki chakra flowing through her.

'So this is one of the children of Minato,' Piccolo thought to himself.

He continued to read Naruko's chakra and noticed that she didn't have another source of energy within her.

'She's not the one with the Nine-Tailed Fox,' he concluded. 'She must be keeping him under wraps then. Poor kids. All of them.'

Naruko eventually came to the clearing after coming out from behind a series of bushes. She looked forward and noticed Beat first. She smiled when she found him, but her smile quickly disappeared and turned into a neutral look when she saw Piccolo looking in her direction. Even though she wasn't close to the 'Demon', she could fell him staring into her soul. She began to feel nervous and sweat bullets.

Beat noticed that she was hesitating to come over. He quickly ran over to her. When he reached her, he noticed that she was staring intensely at Piccolo. He looked back over to see the green skinned 'demon' looking over at their direction with his arms folded across his chest. He looked at Naruko again and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay Naruko. That's just Mr. Piccolo. He's a friend of my dad. He's a nice guy," he said gently to her.

Naruko looked up to see that Beat had his famous caring smile that many girls their age seemed to love. She couldn't help but smile back after seeing that smile of his. Naruko looked at Beat and remembered something important.

"Beat," she said suddenly. "I came here because Sasuke wanted you home. Apparently he wanted to talk with you about something important that he couldn't wait for you to return."

"Oh, I see," Beat replied plainly.

He turned his attention towards Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo! I have to go home now," he said loudly. "My cousin wants to talk with me about something."

Piccolo kept the same expressionless look on his face while still looking at the two genin.

"Alright kid. Don't hesitate to come find me if you need anything," he said back meaning every word.

"I won't," Beat said cheerily.

Piccolo couldn't help but smirk. It didn't last long though as his expression turned back to its usual seriousness.

"Don't forget what I told you Beat," Piccolo added. "This world will need that hero again. I'm sure Daiki will agree with me."

Confused, Beat asked, "What do you mean by that Piccolo?"

Piccolo turned around & replied, "You'll find out in the near future kid. I'll be watching over you for the time being like I've been doing. Come find me when the time comes."

And with that, the former 'demon' left without another word. Beat looked up at the sky confused by what Piccolo meant, but he simply shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention towards Naruko.

"Well, let's go Naruko!" he said happily.

 **Moments later…**

Beat returned to the Uchiha District and to his Aunt & Uncle's house, which is now Sasuke's. Beat entered in the front, but he didn't see Sasuke in the main area. He went to the kitchen and didn't see him either. He went upstairs to check as well, but he got the same result. He then concluded that there was only one place left his cousin could be. He went downstairs to check the backyard. Lo and behold, he found whom he was looking for meditating by the small koi pond that was off to the side.

He walked over to where his cousin was. Sasuke had his back turned towards Beat, but he knew that his cousin had arrived home. Beat stopped walking once he was standing to the right of Sasuke. He proceeded to sit down and was about to start his own meditation session when Sasuke spoke.

"What do you make of the test?" Sasuke asked.

Beat turned to see that his cousin now had his eyes open and was looking intently at him.

"I think that it is important to have teammates. The test was meant for us to work together. No matter how strong we get as an individual, we do need people to help us every now and then. I think it was a good and important test," Beat replied looking right at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked from his only family relative left down to the koi pond that was in front of them. His thoughts were focused on what Beat had just said. His thoughts then drifted to his main goal. He couldn't help but think about getting revenge on Itachi for what he had done. Beat noticed his cousin's silence and the look of hate on his face. He frowned when he pieced what his cousin was thinking about. He placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Sasuke looked over to Beat. He saw the look of concern on his cousin's face. There was a moment of silence before Beat spoke.

"We'll get our answers we need in due time," he said. "We need to work to get there. It will be some time Sasuke. However if we are to face him, we need to be ready."

Sasuke turned away from Beat and gave a frustrated sigh. He knew that his cousin was right, but he couldn't wait that long. He needed to find Itachi and make him pay for what he did. He couldn't understand how Beat could just wait while Itachi was out there.

"Alright," Sasuke replied simply, "I'll wait."

Beat smiled and then went back into a neutral state. He looked up at the sky and noticed a small flock of birds flying over the Uchiha District. He then proceeded to meditate. Sasuke, having finished his meditation, went inside to pack his gear for tomorrow's assignment. He was still in deep thought.

 **At the top of the Hokage Monument…**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, known to many as the Third Hokage, was standing near the railing that was above the Hokage Monument. He was smoking his pipe while looking over his village. The wind suddenly shifted slightly. He took a moment to take a long puff on his pipe before blowing the smoke out and sighing. He knew who exactly was standing behind him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again any time soon," he said gruffly to the other individual.

"I met Eli's kid," the person said without a greeting.

Hiruzen turned around and came face to face with the former "Demon King" himself.

"What did you make of him Piccolo?" the Third asked curiously.

Piccolo scoffed & replied, "He's a lot like his father. He doesn't quite understand the dangers of the world yet, and he's a bit naïve for my liking. In due time, he will understand that the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. He will have to take out some lives in order to protect this world."

Hiruzen sighed again. He knew that Piccolo had been around for quite a long time, and he's seen things that many people wouldn't have dreamed of even coming across or seeing. Because of this, Piccolo had always been a tough person. He rarely let up and was always on high alert.

"Give him time," Hiruzen replied taking another puff. "He's still a child. This mission I'm going to send them on is just a step in that direction. All people must develop Piccolo. Even Eli developed more when arrived to the village."

Piccolo simply grunted and folded his arms across his chest. Hiruzen sighed again and just took a long puff on his pipe not wanting to really deal with Piccolo's stubborn and stern attitude.

 **The Next Morning…**

Everyone woke up and headed towards the Hokage's building. They were expecting to receive a C-Rank Mission according to their senseis yesterday. They all met up at the outside the main door of the Hokage's Tower. Once everyone was present, they decided to go see Hiruzen and see what their mission was to be. As they were walking towards the Hokage's office, they spoke amongst themselves.

"What kind of mission do you think we'll have?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"I'm not quite sure," Beat replied while looking up thinking and tapping his index finger on his chin.

"Most likely it will be a D-Rank or C-Rank mission," Sasuke said nonchanlantly.

"I agree with Sasuke," Sakura added.

'Cha! You go Sasuke!' she thought excitedly and fist pumped.

Beat sweat dropped at Sakura's little action.

'Doesn't she see that he doesn't have any interest in dating or any of that sort of stuff?' he thought questioningly.

"Well, genin do not typically get many C-Rank missions," Haruna said timidly. "They usually start off with D-Rank missions."

"Yeah. Didn't Daiki-sensei tell you that Beat?" Aki questioned.

"Yeah, he did," Beat remembered, "but I guess I forgot."

He gave everyone around him his famous cheeky grin. Everyone merely sweat dropped and face faulted. Everyone recovered from their shock and continued on with making their way to the Hokage's office. When they finally reached their destination, Beat knocked on the door. The gruff voice of Hiruzen could be heard allowing them to enter the door. The seven genin entered the room and noticed that Hiruzen, Kakashi, Daiki, and Iruka were all present waiting for their arrival.

"Good morning you seven," Hiruzen greeted. "It's good to see you're on time."

"Unlike some people," Naruto said bluntly directing his comment more towards Kakashi.

The adults present all sweat dropped at the blonde's comment.

"Naruto! Show some respect for your elders!" Iruka scolded.

Kakashi waived it off and said, "It's alright Iruka. He'll just pay for it later."

He eye smiled after that statement. Naruto began to sweat bullets after hearing that.

After a moment, everything calmed down, and Hiruzen got straight back into business.

"Casting the previous antics aside, you're all here for a mission. Your job is to see that our client gets back to his home safely. I'll go ahead and let him in so that you can meet him," he said. "Send him in!"

When the door opened, everyone turned to see an older gentleman with a straw hat and a bottle beer in hand making his way inside the Hokage's office.

'Guess this beats trying to find and capture some lady's cat. I don't think I can go through another "mission" like that, if one wants to even call it a mission,' Beat amused to himself.

"These are supposed to be my bodyguards?" he questioned slightly tipsy. "They're just a bunch of kids."

Five of the seven genin had their eyebrows twitching at the old man's comment. Beat and Sasuke seemed unimpressed with the man, but nevertheless, the two Uchihas were a bit excited to get a mission better than the ones they've been receiving and doing. Naruto was also slightly confused as to why they were supposed to be guarding him.

"And you, the little one with the confused look on your face," he said addressing Naruto. "You really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

Naruto began to laugh before asking, "Who's the little one?

He looked around at his fellow genin. Somehow they all gathered around their fellow blonde genin in a synchronizing fashion to help him understand that the old man was directing his comment towards him. Nauto looked around and noticed the height differences. He then was about to charge at the man and start pulverizing him, had Kakashi not grabbed him by the collar.

"My name is Tazuna," the old man identified himself. "I'm a bridge builder whose is currently building a bridge that will hopefully change the future of my village. I expect you guys to get me back safely even if it means costing your lives."

Beat narrowed his eyes and looked at the old man intently.

'He's definitely not telling us something. I don't like the vibe I'm getting from this guy,' he analyzed.

 **A bit later…**

The seven genin and their two senseis were walking out of the front gates of Konoha along with their client. Naruto was ahead of the group, and he was excited. This would be the first time any of the seven genin have left Konoha and gone out into the world. Kakashi and Daiki had been in and out of Konoha on multiple occasions since they are jonin.

"Yeah! This is great!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

Naruko ran up to where her brother was and twirled around happily.

"I have to agree with you on this one bro," she said.

The group walked on for bit along the main dirt road that led to and away from the village. At some point along the way, Beat was deep in thought when noticed that there were puddles on the ground in front of the group. He looked around and noticed that there weren't any other puddles surrounding them. In fact, he noticed that it was a fairly warm day and it hadn't rain in about a week. He got an uneasy feeling and decided to walk up to Daiki who was only a few steps ahead of him. When he caught up to his godfather, he tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Daiki turned around to see his godson looking at him with a serious expression.

"What's up Beat?" he asked now on alert.

Beat pointed to the puddles that were still only several feet away from the group. At first, Daiki raised an eyebrow, but then quickly noticed what Beat meant. Those puddles were unusual. Daiki was about to point out the puddles to Kakashi when there was a sudden shift in in the air, and out of the puddles appeared two men with face masks and sharp and pointed gauntlets on. The two also had chains with serrated edges and a kunai attached at the end of each chain.

The two mysterious newcomers instantly wrapped their serrated chains around Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi was caught off guard. The two masked villains smirked under their masks and pulled hard on the chains thus ripping Kakashi to shreds. The girls screamed in fear, Naruto stood in place a little off to the side of the group paralyzed in fear, and Daiki, Beat and Sasuke pulled out their own kunai knives and got into a battle ready stance. The two masked figures suddenly appeared behind Naruto. They laughed maliciously and Naruto became even more frozen in fear.

Right before the masked duo could tear Naruto into bits, Sasuke leapt into the air and threw a small ninja star at the chain connected between the two foes. The star embedded itself into a tree nearby along with the chain. Beat then pulled out a kunai and threw it at the center of the ninja star. The kunai hit its mark and pushed the star and chain further into the tree thus making it difficult to pull out the chain. Sasuke landed on one side of the chain, and Beat on the other. The two stood for a brief moment in front of the other. The two gave each other a smirk before striking. Beat punched the brother closest to Sasuke, while Sasuke kicked the other brother whose chain Beat was standing on.

The two masked figures recovered from their blows and detached themselves from the chain. One of the two went to attack Naruto, while the other quickly went after the girls and the old man. The girls all got in front of their client with their weapons drawn and braced themselves for whatever was going to happen. Sasuke growled and then quickly put himself between the masked man and the rest of the group. However, before the masked individual could lay a claw on them, he was suddenly close lined. There stood Kakashi calm, cool, and collective with the now knocked out attacker. Daiki stood next to him with the other masked person.

"Kakashi-sensei!" all the girls said in unison.

They were just as surprised as the next individual.

Daiki sighed before thinking to himself, 'I'm always the one that's forgotten. Even these two attackers forgot I was around.'

"But wait, Kakashi-sensei was cut up earlier," Naruto stated with a confused tone.

He looked over to see that instead of various body parts being sliced up into bits and pieces, laid cut up pieces of a log.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei must've used the replacement jutsu," Naruto said to no one in particular.

Kakashi turned around towards Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to get you hurt," he stated.

Naruto looked up at his sensei.

"I didn't help you right away because I didn't think you would freeze up like that. I was lucky enough to have Daiki-sensei here with us on this mission," he continued.

He then walked over to the rest of the group and began to praise the others, especially the two Uchiha relatives. Naruto began to have an internal conversation with himself. He was upset at the fact that both Beat and Sasuke had out shone him just now. Even Naruko was brave enough to put herself between one of the masked attackers and their client. He was eating at himself more on that fact than anything else. He almost let his sister die on his account.

"Hey," Sasuke called out to Naruto.

This broke Naruto out of his internal battle with himself. He looked over at Sasuke.

"You're not hurt are you? Scaredy cat," Sasuke mocked.

Naruto grit his teeth and shouted out Sasukes name. He was going to attempt and throw a jab at him when Kakashi interrupted telling Naruto to back off. He explained to Naruto that the claws of the two attackers contained poison in them. Kakashi then turned his attention towards their client Tazuna.

"Yeah. What?" Tazuna asked quickly.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and replied, "We need to talk."

 **Few moments later…**

The two masked individuals were tied up against a tree nearby. Kakashi and Daiki began to explain to the entire group that the two masked individuals were Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Kakashi was explaining their role as ruthless and relentless killers who are willing to take any risk to get their goal accomplished.

"How did you know of our surprise attack?" one of the masked duo asked.

"A puddle on a clear day such as this. It hasn't rained in weeks," Kakashi stated simply.

"In that case, why did you leave it for the genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked curiously.

"We had to learn a few things before we could make our move," Daiki answered for Kakashi.

"What you do mean?" Tazuna asked looking at the other jonin.

"Kakashi or I could've taken both of these men out by ourselves. Both Kakashi and I had to know who their target was, and what they were after," Daiki said staring straight into the eyes of Tazuna.

Tazuna began to sweat drop as he looked into the drilling eyes of Daiki. He felt another pair of eyes being focused on him intently. He looked over to see that Kakashi was giving him the same look. Kakashi began to speak about how he was curious to see if the two masked individuals were after the leaf group, or Tazuna himself. Kakashi began to explain that Tazuna had requested standard protection. However the fact that other ninja were targeting Tazuna meant that the mission the group had received was not a C-ranked mission, but a B-ranked mission.

"But genin aren't allowed to go beyond C-ranked missions," Haruna said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice," Beat said calmly.

"Beat. We cannot take these risks," Aki told him. "This is way too advanced beyond our skills and level of training."

"On top of that, Naruto needs to see a doctor for his wounds," Sakura added.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto.

"Naruto's hand could be a problem for us," he said.

Naruto had a look of shock for a moment, but then it quickly turned into a face of anger and frustration.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go back home," Naruko said gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto grit his teeth and then quickly brushed off Naruko's hand. He then pulled out a kunai and then stabbed his poisoned hand with the kunai. Everyone had mixture of shock and worry after the action took by Naruto. Naruko was the first to break out of her shock.

"Baka! Why did you do that Naruto?" Naruko yelled at him. "Why would you do that?"

He turned away from the group before speaking his mind.

"Why? Why am I so different?" he began. "I spent countless hours training by myself. Always seeking for a way to get stronger. I will never back down again. I will never run away again. I will never rely on someone to save me again. I will not lose to Sasuke. I will not LOSE to Beat.

"Upon his wound. Upon this kunai I pledge to these words. Bridge builder. I will complete this mission, and I will protect you with this kunai," he finished stating.

Sasuke looked at him with an expressionless look, but Beat was ecstatic if anything. Naruto turned around with the kunai embedded in his hand. He had a look of determination. He looked at Beat directly in the eyes. Beat smirked and looked back with the same determination as his blonde friend.

"Uh Naruto. That was cool about how you took the poison out and everything, but if you continue to lose that much blood you will die," Kakashi stated with a deadpan voice.

There was a moment of silence with the birds simply chirping in the distance. Naruto's face suddenly turned blue and he began to sweat bullets. He then began to dance around panicking about his new situation. Naruko face palmed, Aki and Haruna gave frustrated sighs, Sakura walked over to Naruto and began to scold him, Sasuke sighed in annoyance, and Beat simply sweat dropped and gave a weak laugh. Daiki smiled trying to make light of the situation.

Kakashi sighed and took a look at Naruto's hand. Something about the hand healing right away caught his attention. Beat stopped his laughing and suddenly became very serious for a moment. He could feel a small amount of powerful chakra coming from within Naruto. It was faint, but powerful none of the less.

'That chakra, it's enormous. What is this power?' Beat thought to himself.

This didn't go unnoticed by Daiki. He noticed Beat's serious expression. He followed Beat's gaze and saw that his attention was focused on Naruto. He decided to remain silent, but he was still curious as to why Beat was focusing intently on the blonde genin. Kakashi bandaged Naruto's bleeding hand and then stood up to face the group.

'This is going to be a long trip, but worth it in the end,' Kakashi thought to himself as he looked from one genin to the next.

 **Elsewhere…**

A short semi-bald man with shades and a business suit was standing in front of four of his assassination clients unimpressed. He was hoping that the two masked men sent out by the lead assassin in front of him would've done their part in taking him out. Instead, the two masked men failed their task, and now this individual was blaming the fault on his client. The client didn't take too kindly to the accusation. He pointed his giant sword at the man's throat and spoke.

"I'll take care of this problem myself. After all, they don't call me Zabuza the "Demon of the Hidden Mist" for no reason," the masked man with the giant sword said.


	7. Ch 4 Zabuza of the Hidden Mist

**Note: I'm back guys! Sorry for the long delay. I truly apologize about my three month absence. I will explain to guys about my absence in another author's note. Once again, I appreciate all the support, namely from my cousin, and I will talk you guys later. Peace!**

Chapter 4: Zabuza: The Demon of the Hidden Mist

 **(Back in Konoha)**

"You sent him on a mission that involves sending him to the Land of Waves?!" Piccolo bellowed.

Hiruzen simply took a long drag on his pipe before answering the "Demon of the Hidden Leaf".

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Hiruzen asked calmly.

"Problem? You must either be in self denial or you've gone crazy!" Piccolo yelled in reply.

"I'm entrusting both Kakashi and Daiki with this task," Hiruzen said still calm.

"As much as those two are powerful jonin, they're still going to go head to head with the "Demon of the Hidden Mist"," Piccolo countered but with less yelling.

"Like I said Piccolo. I have complete faith in those two," Hiruzen stated firmly.

"And have you ever considered what would happen if either of those two were to get killed on this mission? What would happen to Beat and the other six genin?" Piccolo retorted.

"You have to believe in my decisions Piccolo," Hiruzen replied simply.

"Decisions?! Half of your decisions are the reason why Minato's kids are suffering!" Piccolo argued.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at Piccolo. However, Piccolo was unfazed by this action. He's dealt with the third Hokage many times that he is now completely unfazed by anything Hiruzen does. He wasn't backing down.

"I thought that you'd agree with my decision Piccolo. After all, you've been through a lot more than I have," Hiruzen stated simply and calmly.

"I was hoping to train the kid and make him grow that way. Not feed him to the enemy!" Piccolo countered.

"What difference does it make between your form of training and the mission I sent him on?" Hiruzen questioned.

"The difference? The difference? Are you even listening to yourself?" Piccolo raised his voice.

"I am listening to myself. It should be you my friend who listens to me," the Third Hokage replied.

Piccolo grit his teeth before deciding that yelling and arguing with the Lord Third wasn't going to get him any further than what he was already at.

The Third spoke calmly, "Listen Piccolo. I know that you care about Eli's son a lot, but you have to take into account that both Eli and Akane would've wanted this, especially Akane."

Piccolo looked directly at the old man without batting an eye. Piccolo and Eli weren't best of friends, but Eli would always challenge him to a sparring match whenever possible. Eli was the only person in the whole village that was able to speak to the "Demon of the Hidden Leaf". While Piccolo didn't know Akane very well, he knew from his short encounters with her that she was a very strong willed woman. He often questioned Eli's choice of a partner in marriage from time to time.

Nevertheless, Piccolo eventually became friends with Eli. Before Eli's disappearance, Piccolo was asked to help watch over and raise Beat by Eli himself. It was a night that Piccolo never forgot, and the last night that Eli would ever show his face to anyone in Konoha. When he learned of Eli's MIA, Piccolo went out in search for him on his own, but he never found him. Piccolo went to see Akane and talk with her about what happened to Eli, but she too was in the dark about her husband's whereabouts. Piccolo fulfilled his promise by helping Akane and Daiki watch over a young Beat.

When the Uchiha Clan fell, Daiki came to Piccolo personally to tell him of the bad news. Piccolo, feeling some pity for a now parentless Beat, accepted the job as a guardian and overseer for Beat. He's been watching over him from afar simply observing and making sure that he was safe. It wasn't until Beat graduated from the academy that Piccolo decided to show himself. Whether he'll admit it or not, Piccolo did grow some parental feelings for Beat.

"I still don't like it," he grumbled angrily.

Hiruzen sighed and simply took a drag on his pipe.

 **(Near the Land of Waves…)**

The six genin, their two jonin instructors, and their client were all walking towards the Land of Waves. The group is currently passing through a forest. Everyone was calm for the most part except for one genin. Beat was so tense that every little sound would put him on high alert for a moment before he would return to his "resting state". Kakashi and Daiki were the only two that noticed this. The girls were off having their own conversation, Naruto and Sasuke were bickering, and Beat was walking off to the side of every one else.

"Do you know why he's so tense?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I don't, but if I were to guess, I'd say it was because of the last encounter that we had," Daiki replied. "Let's just say that there's some training that he does where he's constantly focused solely on his surroundings. I think the surprise attack put him on guard."

"And I'm assuming you had a part in that training?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes and no. Remember that Eli was around enough to the point that he began to teach some advanced training methods to Beat. That's why Beat is more advanced than most genin. His father was a combat genius," Daiki told him.

Kakashi nodded his head and turned his attention back at Beat. He didn't change his tension level. He was still on high alert. Although they didn't show it, the two jonin didn't like the sign of Eli's son on high alert. They looked around them for a brief moment to see if they could find anything suspicious or not of the ordinary. They failed to do so as certain individual from the Hidden Mist Village was watching them closely.

"Hmm. Isn't this interesting," he said amusingly. "No wonder why the twins lost this fight."

Zabuza looked intently at Kakashi who was walking not too far away from the Bridge Builder. He then drew his blade and then prepared to throw it in hopes of decapitating Tazuna. However Beat was faster and warned everyone to duck down before the blade left Zabuza's hand. The sword zoomed overhead past the group and eventually got embedded into a tree. In a mere second, Zabuza appeared standing on the hilt of his sword.

'Damn kid,' he thought with frustration. 'How did he know I was there?'

The seven genin were on high alert. They were in combat-ready positions staring at the man that suddenly attacked them. Tadashi was less tense, but still on guard, while Kakashi still had his hands in his pocket appearing very calm and collective. Tazuna was shaking like a leaf while looking at Zabuza with fear written all over his face. Beat was the most tense out of the entire group. To Beat, Zabuza was not only frightening, but also very powerful.

If he were to compare Zabuza with someone else, he would say that his power level is almost the same as Kakashi right now, and the fight hasn't even started.

'This guy is something else,' Beat thought while trembling a little. 'Those last to guys are jokes compared to him. I may have to kick it up a notch if I have to.'

Kakashi casually strolled over to Zabuza and identified him in front of the entire group. Daiki has heard of Zabuza before, but he didn't consider him that big of a threat. That is until now. Naruto was determined to show off his skills against Zabuza. He rushed forward to engage him, but Kakashi stuck his arm out preventing him from taking another step.

"Huh? Why are you stopping me?" Naruto questioned harshly.

"Because you're in the way," Kakashi replied simply & sternly.

"Oh come on sensei!" Naruto attempted to argue.

"He's not like the other two. He's in a whole other league," Kakashi stated. "That being said, I'll have to use this then."

Kakashi brought his hand up to his headband that was covering his left eye.

"Are you serious Kakashi?" Daiki asked worriedly.

"He's strong enough to make me use this," he responded without looking away from their new enemy.

"So you're Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Did I get that right?" Zabuza asked addressing Kakashi.

Sasuke and Beat had surprised expressions on their faces. They looked at each other momentarily and then back over to their sensei.

"It's too bad. You'll have to hand over the old man," Zabuza ordered.

There was a brief moment of silence. Everyone, but the two Uchihas and Daiki, were questioning what Sharingan was. They didn't have a single clue as to what that was.

"Everyone in Manji Formation now!" Daiki ordered the seven genin.

Beat was the first one to get in front of Tazuna while everyone froze and looked at each other slightly confused.

"Daiki-sensei and I taught the seven of you about teamwork, so now is the time to use it," Kakashi simply stated.

The rest followed Beat's lead. Each of the genin took out one kunai and stood around the Bridge Builder in a defensive position. Daiki nodded in confirmation once he was satisfied with the team's defensive stance. He then turned back towards Kakashi and Zabuza. Kakashi had just lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"I'll act as another obstacle in case something happens," Daiki said firmly.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing," Kakashi mused.

"Still making jokes even though you're getting serious?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Kakashi quickly turned around and gave Daiki an eye smile. He then became serious once more and turned his complete and undivided attention on Zabuza. A mist suddenly formed around everyone. No one paid any particular attention to it. Even Beat ignored it because he was concentrating solely on the man in front of them.

'Between this guy and Kakashi-sensei, things are bound to get ugly. I didn't know that Kakashi even had the Sharingan. I thought only Uchihas had those eye,' Beat deeply pondered.

Zabuza suddenly leapt away from the tree along with is sword. Everyone but Kakashi, Daiki and Beat didn't see where he went off to until they heard a disturbance from the water. The rest turned to see that he was standing on top of the water with one hand held high in the air and the other in front of his face with two fingers standing straight. The air around Zabuza shifted and a whirlwind formed around him.

'Damn, he's building up a lot of chakra,' Beat worriedly thought. 'This is bad.'

Kakashi warned them that his Sharingan may not be able to fend off Zabuza entirely, so he told them to stay on guard. While they had some time, Haruna decided to ask who he was. Daiki answered her question by stating Zabuza was once part of an assassination group of the Hidden Mist Village. Daiki explained how fast and efficient he was at taking out any opposition. This didn't sit well with the seven genin.

There was a moment of silence before Zabuza started speaking. He was speaking of the eight weakest and most vulnerable points in the human body. The mist got thinker, but was quickly dispersed by Kakashi expelling some of his energy out to clear away the mist. The tension was high, and the killing intent emitting from both jonin was so intense that both Sasuke and Beat were freaking out.

Sasuke was freaking out to the point he almost committed suicide. Kakashi managed to stop him before he did anything. He promised to make sure that he wouldn't let his comrades die. Just then Zabuza appeared in the middle of everyone and was about to silence Tazuna in half. However Kakashi read his movements in advanced and got there before anyone could get hurt. Kakashi had stabbed Zabuza with his kunai, but that Zabuza was a water clone. Another one appeared behind Kakashi. Naruto pointed him out immediately, but Zabuza silenced "Kakashi" in half. However Kakashi was nothing more than a water clone.

This surprised the Demon of the Hidden Mist greatly. He did not expect Kakashi to copy his moves right away, nor did he think Kakashi would be able to copy anything through the mist. The real Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Zabuza and held a kunai against his throat. However Zabuza outsmarted him. The Zabuza in front of Kakashi turned into water and the real Zabuza appeared behind him. He attempted to cut down the Copy Cat Ninja again, but Kakashi dodged the attack and his sword became embedded into the ground.

Zabuza wasn't quite finished as he made a quick series of hand gestures and then proceeded to kick Kakashi into the river nearby. Zabuza quickly disappeared and then reappeared behind Daiki and did the same thing. Both Leaf jonin ended up in the water. Zabuza pursued them and dove into the river himself. The two Leaf Ninjas emerged to the surface of the water. As they were about to recover, two Zabuzas appeared behind them. Kakashi and Daiki were both suddenly trapped in water prisons shaped in spheres.

"Crap baskets," Daiki grunted.

'Damn. He got us,' Kakashi thought frustratingly.

"Hmm. And now for the brats," Zabuza said out loud.

He summoned another water clone closer to the seven genin. The young Leaf Shinobi were petrified with fear. Beat was calmer than the others, but he was still scared. The clone began to speak about its interpretation of what it means to be a ninja, but they didn't pay too close of attention to his words as it only added onto their fears. The clone performed multiple hand signs and the mist got thicker once more.

Naruto was terrified. He was the closest one to where the clone was standing. Just then, he was kneed really hard in the chin and sent flying back a few feet. His headband came off in the process and Zabuza stomped on it roughly. Naruko quickly went over to her brother to check on him. The pain wasn't anything compared to the fear Naruto was feeling right now. Both jonin told the genin to run, but Sasuke and Beat had other ideas.

"If we run now, he'll only catch up with us," Sasuke whispered to Beat.

"Yeah, I know. If it were just us, we could probably get out of harms way. However we have the Bridge Builder with us and that could delay our progress," Beat analyzed.

Sasuke nodded & added, "We have no choice but to stand and fight. This is the start to our journey. We mustn't forget what we have to do."

Beat knew what exactly Sasuke was thinking and referring to. This was the only way that the two Uchihas were ever going to get closer to Itachi and finding him. It may take them a long while, but they are more determined to finding answers than running away and quitting.

"Sasuke," Beat said quietly enough for Sasuke to hear.

"What's up?"

"You know that we can't win this on our own. Our objective isn't to win," Beat answered firmly.

Sasuke looked from Beat over to where Kakashi and Daiki were captured. It was at that moment he understood what his cousin meant.

"Gotcha," Sasuke said before dashing at Zabuza.

"Damn it Sasuke not yet!" Beat yelled after him.

He fell to deaf ears, and he decided to go after Sasuke. Sasuke threw several ninja stars at the water clone. The clone readied his sword. Once the stars were near enough, it simply slashed at them and deflected them away. Sasuke then jumped up high into the air and prepared to stab at the clone with a kunai. However the clone simply reached out and grabbed Sasuke by the throat. The young Uchiha struggled momentarily before getting tossed aside with ease.

Beat gritted his teeth and threw a kunai at the clone, who simply sidestepped out of the way. He then closed the gap between himself and the clone. He sent a barrage of punches and kicks at the clone. However the attempt was in vain as the clone simply parried his attacks. At some point, Beat left a small enough hole in his defense that the clone kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face. Beat was sent skidding across the ground back at the group. Aki and Haruna went over to check on him.

"He got both Sasuke and Beat," Naruto said in shock and awe.

He looked over at the clone. Even though it was a clone, he felt the cold killer eyes bore right through him. Naruto was going to turn and run away, but as he turned to get up, he applied pressure on his wound. He winced and lifted up his hand. He then remembered the words he swore by after his encounter with the "Claw Twins". It took him a moment before his whole attitude changed from fear to determination. He immediately got up and charge at the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Zabuza sighed in frustration. He kicked the young Shinobi hard enough to draw blood and send him flying. Sakura began to scold Naruto stating that even Sasuke couldn't get to him. Naruko was at his side once again doing the same thing.

However Naruto wasn't fazed by of it. He was painfully and slowly getting up. Everyone noticed that he managed to get his headband back. Beat understood what Naruto was thinking. He smiled at his best friend's determination and new profound courage. Naruto managed to stand slightly hunched over on his own. He breathed for a second or so before addressing Zabuza.

"Hey you with no eyebrows," he began, "put this into your book. The ninja that will become Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves never backs down."

Naruto took a pause to tie his headband back around his head.

As he finished tying the headband, he looked up at Zabuza in the eyes & stated proudly, "And his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Zabuza got ready again for another attack. Beat walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"I got something I wanna try, and I'm going to need your help. You up for it?" Beat asked almost sarcastically.

Naruto scoffed & replied, "You don't even have to ask."

Beat nodded his head before addressing the rest.

"Aki. I need you for long-range attacks, so stay in the back a bit. Sakura and Haruna watch out for both her and Mr. Tazuna. Sasuke, I'm going to need you to help me and Naruto," he said.

Everyone woke up from their trance and nodded. They all got into their positions and prepared to fight. Sasuke walked up next to Beat. The three boys stood side by side facing their attacker. Zabuza was now amused to say the least, but he was also slightly irritated by Naruto's speech.

"Alright guys. Let's go wild!" Naruto exclaimed while wiping the blood away from his lips.

Kakashi and Daiki were protesting and ordering the genin to run away. The boys turned their attention towards Tazuna and asked his opinion on the matter. The Bridge Builder pondered for a brief moment before telling the boys to forget about him and go save their senseis. The three smirked and looked back over at Zabuza.

Just then the Demon himself began to laugh manically. He mocked them saying that they were still playing ninja. Throughout the next three minutes, there was a brief explanation and story told by Kakashi regarding Zabuza and how he killed one hundred students even though he wasn't one. Just then Zabuza suddenly said the feeling of killing those one hundred students was satisfying. The clone quickly appeared in front of Sasuke and kneed him in the gut. He was sent flying back, but the clone didn't stop at that. The clone took its elbow and slammed it hard against Sasuke's chest causing him to cough up blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out.

"Damn. That's way too fast. I'm gonna have to use this now!" Beat exclaimed. "Kaio-ken!"

"Beat don't do it!" Daiki pleaded.

However it was too late. Beat was now covered in red energy. His muscles tensed up and he was now in a combat ready position. He grimaced as he felt his muscles begin to ache.

'I didn't want to use this technique yet since I haven't perfected it, but this is all I got to help us survive and free Kakashi-sensei and Daiki-sensei,' he thought.

He dashed at the clone at a blink of an eye. Everyone, including the clone, had little time to comprehend what had just transpired. Beat reeled his leg back and kicked at the clone who managed to block the attack, but it was sent skidding across the ground because of the force behind the kick. Before the clone could recover, Beat was already at the spot where the clone stopped and he sent a fist at its face. He was successful in landing his punch that the clone turned back into water.

However the water swirled around behind Beat and formed another clone. The clone formed with its sword raised above his head ready to strike down the young Uchiha. Beat was a step faster than the clone and formed a small ball of ki in his hands and turned around blasting the clone and evaporating the water. There was silence once more as everyone was processing what they had just seen. Despite his good attempt, the original Zabuza formed another water clone between him and the group.

"Uh Beat?" Naruto managed to ask.

"What was that?" Aki asked astonished.

 **(Kakashi & Daiki POV)**

"The kaio-ken," Daiki said shocked.

"Kaio what?" Kakashi asked looking over at his trapped partner.

 **(Group POV)**

"The kaio-ken," Beat answered his peers. "It's a special technique that allows the user to boost his or her skill by two-fold. More specifically your speed and strength."

"Wow. That's incredible!" Naruko commented.

"Thanks. However there are drawbacks," Beat added.

"What kind of drawback?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"My energy is used up faster, so I'll be running low on my main source of energy fast. Another downside to this technique is the fact that my muscles can get torn up, which can lead to a damaged body," Beat replied seriously.

"So what you're saying is that we have a time window," Naruto concluded.

"Pretty much," Beat simply said.

Naruto smirked & yelled, "Alright! Let's do this! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Multiple clones of Naruto appear and they all take out a kunai. Naruto and his clones charge at Zabuza from all directions and converge on him. For a moment, it seems the shadow clones and Naruto overpowered the Demon of the Hidden Mist, but they are all sent back with a quick swing of his sword. Naruto is sent skidding on his back across the ground, but as he does this, he tosses and folded shuriken over to Sasuke who catches it and understands what Naruto's original intentions were.

Sasuke unfolded the shuriken, leapt up in the air, and threw it at the clone, or so it seemed. The shuriken curved around the clone and went directly at the main Zabuza. Zabuza caught the shuriken easily, but was surprised when he felt a second had escaped from his grasp and went back around towards him.

"A second one huh?" he stated simply.

Just then everyone could feel a sudden surge of energy form. Beat powered back up and blasted full force at the second clone standing in the way. The clone had little time to react and was met head on with a full tackle by Beat. The force was powerful enough to disperse the clone. However Beat didn't stop there as he flew straight up into the sky. As he did this, Zabuza jumped over the second shuriken. He looked up and was astonished to see Beat hovering high in the sky.

Beat placed both of his hands out in front of him with one behind the other. He then raised them above his head still surrounded by the kaio-ken aura. Zabuza was still trying to comprehend how a young shinobi was flying.

"Now Naruto!" Beat exclaimed.

Just then the second shuriken turned into a cloud of smoke and from that smoke appeared another Naruto with a kunai in hand. The Naruto threw the kunai at Zabuza while Beat gathered more energy into his attack.

"This is going to hurt later," Beat commented to himself.

The original Zabuza had to release his water prism to dodge out of the way. Beat saw this as a perfect moment to release his attack on the other clone holding Daiki hostage.

"Masenko! Ha!" Beat yelled as he released his attack.

It hit the clone at blinding speeds causing an explosion and rocking the river into a tidal wave-like state. However, the Demon of the Hidden Mist had his eyes set only on Naruto was about to throw the shuriken at him, but Kakashi stepped it and intervined by blocking the shuriken simply with his fist. The blade collided with the small metal plating Kakashi had on his glove, but the impact was strong enough to cause his hand to bleed. Kakashi had nothing but anger in his eyes.

Kakashi congratulated Naruto and Beat on their plan even if it was slightly improvised. Naruto went on explaining to Kakashi about the plan briefly.

"Don't go bragging about it," Sasuke stated amused.

"The whole thing was a fluke!" Tazuna yelled.

'Call it a fluke all you want. It worked. Sasuke and Naruto are at each other's throats, but with Beat being with them, they make a pretty good team,' Sakura thought with amazement.

"Hehe…" Beat grinned while scratching under his nose.

Just then he felt his left arm tense and contract. He grimaced and grunted in pain as he held onto his arm. Naruko quickly went over to him and checked on him.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

Beat gave her his signature smile & replied, "Yeah. It's just the side effects kicking in now. I used one of my most powerful energy attacks along with a powerful transformation like technique."

"Baka," Naruko simply state with a pout.

"What?" Beat asked innocently.

Kakashi batted the shuriken away. Zabuza then jumped back away from Kakashi, and he followed a one after. Once Zabuza landed back on the surface of the water, he began to perform a series of hand signs. As he was doing this, Kakashi's Sharingan reactivated and he began to copy the exact same hand signs and chant the same words as Zabuza. It didn't take long for the Copy Ninja to catch up to the Demon's speed of hand symbols. Once the two finished, they stood still momentarily. Suddenly, the waters began to rise and the tidal waves formed once again.

As the waters rose, two dragon-looking creatures appeared in the form of water. They danced around each other for a brief moment before roaring at each other.

"Water style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" both Kakashi & Zabuza exclaimed simultaneously.

The dragons began to attack each other causing the water to splash about and creating bigger tidal waves. In the middle of all the commotion, the two jonin engaged in close range combat with their respective bladed weapons. The two ended in a deadlock attempting to overpower the other. Zabuza was trying to comprehend the power of the Sharingan and its copying technique. Everyone was focused intently on the battle that they didn't notice a figure standing in the trees watching closely.

The two jonin did more movements. Zabuza was testing Kakashi to figure out what was happening. Everyone else was watching closely too to see if they could understand what was transpiring.

"Kakashi's not just copying his movements," Daiki analyzed.

"He's also moving exactly at the same time as him," Tazuna finished stating.

"Huh? What do they mean Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

The said Uchiha heard Sakura's question, but was trying to figure out how to explain what exactly the Sharingan can do. It was more complicated than what he had explained earlier.

"Water style! Water Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted.

Around him formed a water vortex that shot out at the Demon of the Hidden Mist and sent him swirling about in a whirlpool. The waves washed him towards the shore. Eventually, he was stopped when he collided with a tree. The waters died down and everyone could see everything clearly. Zabuza was too exhausted to continue his fight. Several kunai were thrown at him and became embedded into various areas of his body, specifically his arms and legs to suppress his movement.

"How? Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asked amazed yet defeated.

"Yes, and this is your last battle," Kakashi stated coldly.

Suddenly two senbon needles embedded themselves into the Demon of the Hidden Mist's neck causing him to fall over now unconscious. Everyone, surprised by the attack, looked in the direction of the attacker. This individual had long black hair and looked to he no taller than five foot. Heck perhaps even shorter. However this person was wearing a mask to hide his/her face.

"You're right. This was his last battle," the mysterious person chuckled.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree to see if Zabuza was still alive. To his surprise, the Demon of the Hidden Mist had no vital signs. He identified the mysterious person as a tracker of the Hidden Mist based off the mask he/she wore.

"Ah. A tracker!" Naruto pointed out.

"You don't even know what that is!" Naruko exclaimed.

"If you'd pay attention or even show up to class, you'd know about these things," Sakura added to the insult. "Tracker ninja are sent out to search for any rogue ninja. They are meant to hunt down any rogue ninja and eliminate them because they have many secrets regarding their respective village."

Naruto ran up under the tree to get a closer look at the masked ninja. For a reason no one could explain, Naruto was furious with the tracker. He looked back at the unconscious body of Zabuza and then back at the individual. He then pointed at the tracker and addressed him/her.

"Who do you think you are?" he shouted.

Everyone made shocked or surprised faces at Naruto's sudden anger. When he didn't get an answer, he asked the same question again.

"Easy Naruto, he's not our enemy," Kakashi ordered.

"Did you see what he did?" Naruto asked with frustration. "Zabuza was huge and powerful like some type of monster and this kid, whose no older than me, took down Zabuza in one move like it was nothing. Like what does that make us? How can I accept that?"

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on the top of his head.

"Whether you accept it or not, the reality is there are children younger than you, but stronger than me," Kakashi said while giving an eye smile.

Sasuke seemed to be slightly disturbed by this comment, but quickly hid his emotions. Beat was also disturbed about Kakashi's comment. It made him think of one person in particular.

'Itachi,' Beat thought.

When he looked back up, the masked individual was gone along with Zabuza. Still frustrated, Naruto began to punch the ground where the masked person was previously standing. Everyone had mixed emotions when they saw their friend and teammate wailing at the ground. After another minute, Beat decided to walk over to his best friend and talk some sense into him.

"Beat?" Naruko questioned.

Beat paused for a second to look at Naruko. His eyes told her what he had to say. He then went back towards his main objective. Once he reached Naruto, he placed a firm hand onto his friend's shoulder. Naruto stopped punching the ground and looked up to see his best friend looking down at him with a smile. He was slightly perturbed by his best friend's action and attitude.

"Beat?" Naruto managed to get out.

Beat nodded and held his hand out for Naruto to take. Naruto obliged and Beat helped him stand back up. It was only then Beat spoke his mind.

"People are unique and different," he began to say. "Not all of us are equal. That person may be better than us, but that doesn't mean we're nothing. Daiki-sensei once told me, 'It doesn't matter how you start, but it's about how you finish.' And that is true for many things. What matters most is that you continue to work hard and become the best person you can be, not who exactly can you be. I can't be you, and you can't be me.

"We're different people Naruto. You might look at me and say, 'Beat's way ahead of me.' However, five years from now, you might be stronger than me. It depends on how you live your life. Do you get up and continue to get better every day, or do you roll over and call it quits? At the end of he day, who do you want to be? How are you going to do it, that is become this person you're meant to be?"

Naruto stood still comprehending and interpreting what his best friend had just said.

'Eli. If only you were here to see this. And especially you Akane,' Daiki thought with pride, but a hint of sadness.

"Alright with that being said, let's get a move on!" Kakashi ordered.

However the first step he took, he fell over and fainted. Everyone but Daiki were worried as to what just happened to one of their senseis.

"It's quite alright," Daiki addressed. "This happens when he over uses the sharingan. I'll carry him."

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Tazuna apaologized. "You guys can rest over at my place to recover."

"Alright, lead the way," Daiki encouraged.

And just like that, the group was on the move. However, Beat paused for a moment and looked up at a tree. He felt a small amount of power in them. That was when he noticed a crow perched at the top of one of a tree's branches. He looked closely at the said bird. His eyes widened when he saw the crow's right eye.

"Beat! You comin'?" Aki hollered at him.

"Y-Yeah! Coming!" he responded.

As he walked on, he looked back and noticed the crow took off flying away in the distance. Beat decided to keep this encounter to himself as to not alarm anyone in the group particularly Daiki or Sasuke.

'So you've been watching Sasuke and myself eh Itachi? Why don't you just show yourself?' Beat pondered.


	8. Ch 5 Training & a Hero's Tale

Chapter 5: Training & a Hero's Tale

After their encounter with Zabuza, Teams 7 & 11 finally made their way to their client's house. The house was a moderate sized house. It had two stories and seemed pleasing to say the least. There were mixed feelings about the sight of the house, but the seven genin kept their thoughts to themselves out of respect. Tazuna stepped onto his front porch and paused to look at the group before opening the door.

"Well we're here. It may not look like much, but it's what we have. The only two other people living here are my daughter and my grandson," he stated.

Daiki nodded & jokingly said, "Understood. We'll try not to make too much of a ruckus."

Tazuna chuckled as he opened the door with his house key.

"I'm home! And I've brought some guests with me!" he bellowed.

"Welcome home father! How was your travel back home?" a middle-aged woman's voice greeted from the kitchen.

Tazuna and the team ventured further into the house and saw the woman who just greeted the old man. She had long dark blue hair, black eyes, and fair skin. She stood at about 5 feet in height. She wore a pink a pink shirt with a hint of red at the end of her sleeves and collar along with a long blue shirt and sandals.

"Why hello there. My name is Tsunami. Welcome to my home," she greeted politely with a bow.

The group in return greeted themselves to her and thanked her for her hospitality. Kakashi asked if they had any rooms to spare, to which Tsunami politely said they did and showed them the rooms that they could use. Fortunately for them, there were three rooms that they could use. The two senseis decided to split up the group between boys, girls, and of course the senseis. Beat immediately rummaged through his bag and got out some ointment to relax and calm his muscles. They weren't hurting too terribly, but he was still sore after using the kaio-ken and the masenko attack at the same time. Once they got settled in, the group went back down stairs to enjoy a nice dinner.

Once dinner was finished and the dishes put away, the two teams began to discuss their plans for the future of the mission. Kakashi said that their main objective was complete, which was to bring Tazuna safely home. However Beat objected to this saying that they should at least attempt to help him finish the bridge. This included protecting Tazuna and his men from Gato and his group of criminals. They were interrupted when a voice spoke up.

"Why bother?" the voice said.

The group turned around to see a boy slightly younger than the seven genin standing at the foot of the stairs with a depressed look in his eyes. Beat narrowed his eyes in confusion at the boy's question.

An enraged Naruto got up & said, "What was that punk?"

The boy looked at Naruto & replied, "Gato's too powerful. He'll kill all of you. You should give up now and just return to your village."

"Well I'm not going to give up. One ninja is a lot stronger than one hundred thugs if you didn't know," Naruto pressed on.

That was when the boy balled his hands into fists and then proceeded to yell at Naruto.

"Errr! You just don't get it do you! Many people have died standing up to him! Just quit and go home!"

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded.

However she was cut short when Naruto punched him in the face. It wasn't hard to the point he was going to break the kid's jaw, but it was strong enough to knock him to the ground and leave a bruise.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

Naruto grit his teeth and proceeded to the front door.

Kakashi stood up and asked, "Where are you going Naruto?"

"Out, and no one follow me. That means you Naruko," Naruto stated firmly.

He slammed the door as he left. There was an uneasy silence minus the small cries of Inari. Beat apologized on behalf of Naruto's behavior to Tsunami. He then went over to Inari and extended his arm down silently telling him to take it. Inari, who was till weeping, wiped his tears and reluctantly took the young Uchiha's out stretched hand. Beat gave the younger boy a smile before ruffling his hair. Inari took a pause and stared at him for a moment.

"I apologize for Naruto's behavior. He's someone who doesn't easily call it quits. He's more vocal and spirited than most. He means well, but he shouldn't have taken it that far," Beat said. "I have to agree with him on this one though. We can't just simply leave and ignore the problem that is at hand. Shinobi just don't simply ignore those in need. That is who Naruto is."

Inari sniffed again before saying, "But Gato is very powerful. He has a great deal of evil people around him."

"Then we'll just have to fight our way through this won't we?" Beat simply replied.

Inari looked at Beat in the eyes. He saw the determination and the courage in those eyes. It reminded him of his late stepfather Kaiza. Inari simply looked down at the ground without saying another word. Beat simply scratched the back of his head and left the poor kid alone. He headed towards the back door to the small pier that led to the lake.

"Beat where are you going?" Daiki asked curiously.

Beat turned around & answered, "I'm just going to the pier in the back to get some air. If that is alright with you Mr. Tazuna?"

Tazuna granted him access to the pier and Beat proceeded to leave. Naruko, Aki, and Haruna asked if he wanted some company. He thought about it for a second before stating that they could join him if they wished. The trio immediately got up from their seats and followed him out the back door. Daiki sighed in exhaustion, and Kakashi simply eye smiled.

 **(With Beat & the girls…)**

The four of them were sitting at the edge of the pier looking at the dark lake around them. It was a clear night tonight, so the stars and moon could be seen. They also illuminated the area around them. The moon and stars were their only source of light aside from the lantern that Beat found on the pier and lit it using his ki energy. The four sat in comfortable silence before Naruko spoke up.

"Beat?" she asked.

Beat looked at her and gave her smile.

"What's up?"

Naruko blushed saying, "How are you so kind?"

Beat looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

Naruko sighed, "Well Sasuke is… Um… Sasuke… But you're different from him."

Still confused Beat questioned, "What does that mean?"

Aki decided to jump in and expand on Naruko's words.

"What she means is that why are you so kind whereas Sasuke is cold and keeps to himself?" she clarified.

Beat went silent again to think about what they had just asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "I mean like Naruko said. Sasuke is Sauke, and I'm me. I guess it's how we grew up. After the Fall of the Uchiha Clan, he's been like that."

"Why is that?" Haruna asked innocently.

Beat sadly looked down & replied, "It's not my place to say. Even though the problem is also my problem, it's not my right to tell you. It's a personal matter."

"Oh," the three girls sadly said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Beat. How far can you go using the kaio-ken?" Haruna randomly asked breaking the silence.

Beat turned his attention to her & replied, "Not very. Like I said earlier, I haven't perfected using the technique yet. What I did today was very risky, but I had to take it."

"Just how advanced are you?" Aki asked curiously.

Beat shrugged & said, "I'm stronger than most genin, that's for sure. However I'm no match for a jonin, as proven by our bell test against both Daiki-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. If I were to honestly guess, maybe the equivalent to a low chunin."

The girls were surprised at this.

"Really?" Naruko asked with awe.

"Again, I'm not too sure. My father taught me some things that many genin don't even know how to do. Daiki-sensei also taught me the basics of controlling my chakra and manipulating it to my advantage," he casually stated.

"So you don't even need to train with us," Aki praised.

Beat gave her a cheeky smile & said, "No. I do. There are things that I don't know of entirely. I may be a good fighter, but I'm not a great shinobi yet. I'll get there though, one day!"

They heard someone walking towards them on the pier. They turned around to see Daiki walking casually towards them with his hands in his pocket.

"Daiki-sensei?" Aki asked.

"Yes. It's me," he laughed. "I just came to tell you guys that we're getting some shut eye. We have some exercises to do tomorrow."

The four nodded and got up to leave.

"Did my brother come back?" Naruko asked.

Daiki frowned and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. He's still out there somewhere."

Naruko panicked for a moment, but Beat placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Naruko. I can sense his energy. He's not too far from here. I'm sure he'll be back soon. If not, I can look for him in the morning," he said.

Naruko smiled back and nodded. With that, Team 11 headed back towards the house.

 **(The next morning…)**

Beat was the first to wake up. He sat up and groggily looked around his room. There was some light that was coming in through the window, but most of it was blocked off from the curtains. He looked around and saw that Sasuke was still fat asleep, but when he looked over to where Naruto's belongings were, he noticed he was still gone.

'Guess I better go find him,' he tiredly thought.

He got up and got himself ready for the day.

 **(A few moments later…)**

Beat quietly walked downstairs and out the door without disturbing anyone. As he stepped outside, he made sure the door was silently shut. He did some basic stretches before sensing for Naruto's energy. Once he pinpointed his location, Beat walked in that general direction. Since it was a nice morning, he decided to stroll his way towards Naruto. It wasn't until a little bit later that he felt another presence in the general area of Naruto's. Slightly in a panic, Beat sped up his pace towards Naruto. Once he got to the area, he noticed that there was an opening in the forest. It was there he saw both Naruto and the stranger, whose presence he felt. The other person appeared to be a female, but was actually a male. This individual looked no older than the two young genin.

The person was about five feet tall with long raven hair. The individual had brown eyes that were almost empty. Beat looked carefully at these eyes. This person was a person who believed that they only had one purpose of living. However these eyes also bore pain, hatred, and anger. The stranger however had a calm demeanor and appearance. The person was heading in the opposite direction of where Beat had just come from. The two silently passed one another without saying a word. Beat looked back with a quick glance at the retreating figure before addressing his attention on his fellow blonde genin.

"You've been out all night," Beat stated simply.

Naruto rolled his eyes & replied, "Thanks for the obvious."

Beat chuckled, "Yeah I know. We should be heading back. Breakfast is going to start, and I think Kakashi-sensei and Daiki-sensei want to train us today."

Naruto excitedly got up and began walking towards the direction of house, or what he thought was the way to the house.

"Well what are we waiting for? To the house!" he exclaimed.

"Uh Naruto. The house is in the opposite direction," Beat pointed out.

Naruto quickly turned around and began walking the other way still with his giant grin and pointing his finger out in front of him.

 **(Several moments later…)**

Naruto and Beat arrived at the house just in time for breakfast to be served. Unfortunately for Beat, he had to restrain himself from eating more than the standard sized meal. He didn't want to impose on a family that is dealing with hard times. It wasn't that the family couldn't afford food. It was the fact that they're dealing with a dangerous enemy that is constantly in control of everything within the area. However he did manage to get seconds. This was by luck.

Some how, during the course of breakfast, Naruto and Sasuke went into an eating contest with one another. Once they finished, the two asked for seconds at the exact same time. Beat swore he could see sparks of electricity igniting between the two and their intense stare down. All he could do was sweat drop and give a half-hearted laugh. They also found out that Zabuza was still alive, and that the masked ninja, or Haku, was working with him.

Once breakfast was over, both teams went out into the forest a bit of ways away from the house as to not cause any damage or destroy the house accidentally. Today was going to be a simple day. Kakashi planned to teach them the basics of chakra control. After his battle with Zabuza, Kakashi could barely walk. Thus Daiki had to make some make shift crutches for his fellow jonin. Some, in the group, were confused about the lesson since some of them use chakra already. Kakashi had Sakura explain the differences in chakra in a simple form as she could get.

Naruto went off on a tangent about how it was pointless to know this stuff if they're already using it. Sasuke surprisingly agreed with the blonde on this statement. Kakashi sighed and explained that they've only used a small portion of all the chakra they have within them. He emphasized that the various chakra flows can be used in combinations and certain ways. He also pointed out that not having the proper control can lead to wasted energy and pointless effort made. Beat knew about chakra control already. Considering that he's been training to control his other source of power, which is ki, Daiki has also been teaching him how to control his chakra.

Eli was born with ki, and Akane was born with chakra. When Akane gave birth to Beat, it was noted that he had two sources of energy within him. There are two separate channels of energy that are inside of him. Luckily for Beat, the two channels were not connected with one another, or so those who knew of his power thought. Ki and chakra are similar in more ways than one. Both are considered to be an individual's "source of life". Beat performed enough training on his own that he's managed to control the basics of ki and some chakra.

Daiki has been training with Beat on chakra control so that there's a balance between the two energy sources. No one has a complete understanding of ki. Eli was the only known individual to not have chakra. Considering the nature of the two, many didn't think there was really a difference other than naming it differently. However, Daiki didn't want to run into a problem where Beat couldn't control either one source of power, so he made sure that Beat was able to use both accordingly.

Daiki leaned over to Kakashi and whispered something in his ear. There was a brief moment of silence. The seven genin looked on at their senseis wondering what they could be discussing. When the two were done speaking, Kakashi addressed the seven.

"So it seems I will be teaching six of you. From what Daiki-sensei has just told me, it appears that Beat already knows about chakra control and has mastered a good portion of the basics," he stated.

"Wait what?" Naruto exclaimed in confusion.

"You already know about chakra control?" Naruko asked.

"How is that possible? You're only a genin!" Aki also pointed out.

Beat gave them his famous grin & said, "Well my dad taught me how to control some of it when I was younger. Daiki-sensei has been helping me pretty much since my dad went missing. I've been training every day to master chakra control."

The air became uneasy at the mention of Beat's father. Daiki, and Sasuke knew how Beat felt about the subject. Kakashi could only guess how it felt for Beat considering he only heard about Eli's disappearance. In fact, Kakashi didn't have any interaction with Eli since three weeks before his disappearance. To break away from the tension in the air, Kakashi clapped his hands together and had the others get started on chakra control by performing a tree exercise. The exercise involved manipulating one's chakra into the base of their feet and using it to help one climb to the top of the tree without losing concentration or control of the chakra in the process. Kakashi told them to mark their spot on the tree with each attempt they make.

With that, the others began their training of chakra control. Daiki and Beat stood off to the side watching the others attempt to climb to the very top of each tree. Naruto's first attempt fell short as in he got about a foot of the way up the tree and then fell back down. Sasuke managed to make it up about half way up his tree before he applied too much chakra into his feet causing the tree's side to slightly cave in. At this, Sasuke lost his balance and quickly marked where he was at before falling back down to the ground. However for the girls, it was a different story. Both Sakura and Naruko made it up to the top of their trees in their first attempt. Aki got about slightly more than three-fourths of the way up her tree. Haruna was about ten steps behind her.

The girls' success impressed Beat a lot. They had excellent control of their chakra. It took them less than a day to control their chakra, while it took Beat about a week to master this basic exercise. Considering the circumstances they're in, Beat had no doubt in his mind that Naruto and Sasuke would achieve this in less than a week. At some point during the exercise, Daiki took Beat to another area of the forest to begin their advanced lesson. Once they entered another clearing, Daiki had Beat stop and prepare for their training.

"Since that exercise is a little too basic for you, we'll start with something else," Daiki said.

Beat nodded and awaited for instructions.

"Okay. I need you to practice making a shadow clone using your chakra. However, I want you to control the amount of energy you use making one. Naruto makes a lot of clones, but he tends to use too much chakra at times since he's guessing how much to make. He also has more reserves than you do, which helps him make more than ten. However, you're different from him. I want you to be precise and careful with the amount of chakra you use," he instructed. "Once you make one clone, go ahead and make another. I want you to make as many as you can until you feel like you've used up at least half of your chakra energy."

Beat nodded once again and preceded to do as he was told. He had to focus on using his chakra only before making the clone. He managed to do so, but he used a little more chakra than he intended to. Beat did this exercise for another twenty minutes before finally stopping at his twelfth clone. Compared to ki, Beat struggled with using chakra. Even though the two were similar, Beat used ki since he turned two. It wasn't until he was about five that he began to use chakra, though in little spurts. He was getting a hand of it, but creating a shadow clone with only specific amounts of energy outputted was difficult.

They took a short break before Beat attempted the exercise once again. After his second attempt, there were fifteen clones each with almost the same amount of chakra put into them. However, Beat put too much chakra into each clone going beyond the halfway point of his energy. Beat needed another break afterwards. Daiki let him sit and rest while analyzing his previous results. Once Beat was well rested, Daiki instructed him to practice using his sharingan. The young Uchiha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He concentrated for a short amount of time letting the chakra run to his optic nerves. He then opened his eyes to reveal his two sharingan.

It wasn't a fully matured sharingan, but it was a step in the right direction. Each of his eyes had one tomoe in each eye. Beat hardly used the eyes even in training. The only times he ever used the sharingan was when he was going up against Sasuke in their sparring matches at home. Daiki nodded once he saw that Beat had activated the sharingan.

"Alright Beat, I'm going to be disappearing and reappearing around you. What I want you to do is to try and keep up with my speed. I know your sharingan isn't fully developed, but I want to see how much you can do with those eyes," Daiki stated.

Beat nodded and looked intently at his godfather.

Daiki smirked & said, "Try and keep up."

He then vanished in a blink of an eye. Daiki intended to make it difficult for Beat. He was going at his normal pace jumping around from tree to tree. Beat was having some difficulty keeping up considering Daiki was trying a bit more than during their first team exercise/training in the training grounds. This exercise lasted for about fifteen minutes. Beat wasn't as tired from this exercise, but it still wore him out since he had to use his eyes to help him see where Daiki was. Beat would usually use his other senses like his father told him to do so to see fast moving enemies. In fact, Beat doesn't like to rely too heavily on his eyes to see his enemies. Daiki could only laugh at Beat's stubbornness at times. He couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing for his godson. Only time will tell.

 **(Later that evening…)**

After a hard day's work, the seven genin were tired out, especially the three boys. The girls were smart enough to pace themselves during their exercise, but Naruto and Sasuke kept pushing themselves even to the point they were too tired to even stand. Beat's training wore him out the most. After the sharingan training, Daiki had Beat move over to using his ki energy. The two family members spent the day on advanced control of both ki and chakra, occasionally switching back and forth between energies to balance them even further.

Once training was over, the two teams returned back to the house to have dinner with Tazuna and his family. At some point after dinner, Sakura wandered around the house looking at the pictures and other various simple decorations in the house. Then she stumbled upon a family picture with a part of it having been torn out. It appeared that someone was missing from it. Sakura questioned the family picture's state. When mentioned, both Tazuna and Tsunami's attitudes changed. Tazuna decided to tell them about the man who was missing from the photo.

"He was the one who gave us villagers courage," Tazuna began.

He went off talking about how Inari was bullied by three older children when he was younger. Inari's dog was taken from him by one of the older kids. After having a heated argument, the boy threw Inari's dog into the water. Shortly after more taunts and laughs, the boy kicked Inari into the water. The dog some how knew how to swim within that time. The dog swam away, and the boys chased after the said mammal leaving Inari to drown. Tazuna said that Inari woke up several moments later with Kaiza cooking some fish on a fire. He explained how kind and caring he was at that moment towards Inari.

"His name was Kaiza. A simple fisherman who had come from another land to fulfill his dreams," Tazuna continued. The two became inseparable. Inari never knew his real father, so you could imagine what it meant to have Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him and followed his footsteps, like a real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us until he naturally became part of his family. And then when this town needed him, he became something more."

He went on further saying that Kaiza risked his life to save the village by swimming against a dam's currents. The dam's gate had been opened, and there was a risk of the village's lower district to flood because of the rising waters.

Tazuna sighed before continuing, "From that time on, Kaiza was considered to be a hero of this land. He taught us what it means to be courageous, and Inari was so proud of him."

Everyone around the table was smiling. However their smiles would soon vanish.

"But shortly after that, Gato showed up and took over. He terrorized the whole village. Only Kaiza stood up to him," the older man stated. Gato couldn't have a local hero stand in his way. It took his whole gang to stop one man."

The seven genin and their senseis listened in horror as Tazuna described how Gato beat Kaiza to the point he could hardly move a muscle. He also told them about Kaiza's execution in front of Inari. As a result of this, the people of the village changed their attitude and perspective on life. Tazuna said that the two most affected people were Inari and Tsunami.

Everyone had different expresses written on their faces after they heard the story. The girls had sad and upset faces. Sasuke and Beat sat in silence silently paying respect for the man. Naruto on the other hand, he was thinking about Inari's past words and actions during their stay here. He grit his teeth and suddenly got up from his chair. However he fell over and landed face first into the floor. This caught everyone's attention.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura questioned.

"You have to rest Naruto," Naruko said with concern.

Kakashi added, "That's enough training for today. You'll have to take the day off. If you overuse your chakra, you could die."

Their words fell to deaf ears as Naruto had a new look of determination in his eyes.

He smirked & said, "I'll just have to show Inari that there are true heroes in this world!"

Beat looked over at his fellow blonde. He smiled at his friend's determination. Just then, he felt a powerful presence nearby. He looked around for a moment. He noticed that everyone, including Daiki, had his or her attention on Naruto. With this chance, he snuck out the back door and went out to investigate. He looked around the outside of the house to see if he could find anything. When he couldn't see anyone or anything, he decided that the high ground would be better.

Beat flew up on top of the roof and gently floated down to stand on it. He looked around trying to see if he could find the person or thing's location. He continued to look around for a minute or so before finally pinpointing the source of power. Standing on top of a tree in the tree lines stood a hooded figure. Beat squinted to get a better look. The individual looked no older than he was. He obviously couldn't see the person's face, but this person was strong no doubt about it. The mystery person seemed to be staring right back at him. Each individual stood his or her ground without moving an inch or batting an eye. Or at least Beat assumed since he couldn't see the person's face. After an eternity went by, or what felt like one, the individual waved good-bye to Beat and quickly vanished into the night sky.

The said Uchiha was still standing in his place. From the way the individual's ki felt, Beat didn't have to worry about that person being a threat to this mission. However that didn't mean he was curious as to whom the individual was. With a shrug of his shoulders, he descended back down to the back part of the house and entered in without anyone noticing he was even gone.

 **(Two days later…)**

It was another morning. The night before, Sasuke and Naruto were out until slightly past the start of dinner to finish their training of tree climbing. Beat was also out with them, but he was training on maintaining the kaio-ken for a longer period of time. Once the tree-climbing duo successfully got to the top of their respective tree, the trio called it a night. When they told the news to Kakashi, he told the three that they were going to be part of the group that would watch and guard Tazuna while he worked on the bridge in the morning.

The night didn't go smoothly however. Naruto and Inari got into another argument. It ended with Naruto calling Inari a coward and both Naruko and Sakura scolding him for it. Naruto gritted his teeth and left without another word. Beat sighed as he went up to go follow him.

"You don't have to keep going after him you know," Sasuke stated calmly.

Beat smiled & replied, "True, but who's going to keep him in check?"

And with that Beat went to go and make sure Naruto didn't do anything stupid again. The night passed on without any further disturbances. Naruto was dead tired after last night that he slept in. Kakashi and Daiki agreed that it'd be best if Naruto slept in and got his rest since he pushed himself past his limits. Everyone but him was going to head over to the bridge with Tazuna this morning.

 **(A little while later…)**

"Hold on! What the heck happened here?" Tazuna exclaimed.

The team arrived with Tazuna on the bridge to see his men down on the ground injuried badly. Just then, a heavy mist appeared skewing everyone's view of the bridge and the surrounding area. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized whose mist this was.

"Everyone get ready!" he ordered.

Everyone surrounded Tazuna and waited to see what would happen.

"I knew he wasn't dead," Kakashi mumbled. "I guess he just couldn't wait for round two."

Sasuke grit his teeth as he gripped his kunai tighter. Aki got out her bow and an arrow ready. Sakura and Haruna both had their own kunais out and ready. Beat had a kunai in hand, but he was in his turtle stance that his father taught him when he was younger.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. It seems you still have those brats with you," Zabuza said hidden in the mist.

Sasuke began to shake a little. It was enough to catch Zabuza's attention.

"That one is still trembling. Pitiful," he mocked.

Just then, six water clones appeared around the group. Sasuke simply smirked as he looked up at one clone.

"I'm trembling with excitement," he said cockily.

Kakashi gave his student an eye smile and told him to go for it. Within just two seconds, the Uchiha destroyed the entire water clones single handedly. This impressed Zabuza even though it also ticked him off. The mist softened a little to the point everyone could see a good amount of detail. Zabuza and Haku decided to show themselves to the group. Kakashi, Daiki, Sasuke, and Beat were in front of the others. They were the closest ones to the two rogue ninjas.

"Well, this is going to be exciting," Beat said to no one in particular.


	9. Quick Note

**Quick Note:**

 **Sorry for not updating this story since April. I was recovering from a major depression as you may or may not know from my cousin's note. shout out to him. As I was recovering, I found out that my grandmother was very sickly. My family and I had to go visit her right after my college classes ended. Of course, that took an eternity to occur. My family and I spent about two weeks in Utah to go visit my grandmother. She unfortunately passed away roughly a week after we left, having us to go back up to Utah immediately and make funeral preparations. So as you can tell, I've been through a lot over the course of four or five months.**

 **On the bright side of things, I am back on track as of last week. I started ahead on some chapters of this story and my other two in progress right now. I have a lot of catching up to do with the other two. The next chapter is roughly 50%+ done, so expect it to come out sometime this week or weekend. Thanks for the support for those that gave it. I really appreciate it. Until next time.**


	10. Note 2

I am currently encountering both a writer's block, & form of hiatus. I'm having trouble putting the stories together in terms of character insertion & plot, and my family is trying to recover from the affects of Hurricane Harvey in Houston. I understand that I haven't updated since a month + ago. I've been writing and rewriting and editing and deleting parts of chapters and whole chapters because none of it adds up. Please have some patience with me. I will try to overcome the writer's block when I can. As far as my families' situation, it'll take about another two to three months to help repair and buy new things for their house.


End file.
